A deserved happy ending
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: Just after their arrival in the Enchanted Forest, the inhabitants of Storybrooke are trying to stop their new ennemy, but Regina seems to be the only one who can really do that. Meanwhile, she gets closer to Robin Hood... Disclamer : The characters don't belong to me.
1. The beginning

"Henry!" Regina jerked awake, screaming the name of her son. Her thoughts were confused, she was unable to think properly. It took to her a while to remember the events of the day. When she regained her senses, she looked around and saw her old apartments. The woman sank back in her bed. "It's not possible," she thought grimly. She put both hands on her face, desperate. A few minutes later, she finally decided to get up. She put both feet on the frozen ground while scanning her surroundings. She felt a strange sensation to discover that nothing had changed here, more than twenty-eight years after the last time she came. She had felt it the day before, but had not stopped to this feeling, too busy to discover the identity of the person, who had dared to enter in her castle.

The woman began to walk into the big room and found a lot of things she had since a long time forgotten. She took in her hands a mirror that was given to her as a gift, an old feather which had used to write many letters. After she found objects used in a thousand different utilities, she admired her old dresses, carefully placed against each other. Tissues were still silky, beauty intact also. She took one and stared in astonishment eye: she remembered all the others, but not that one. She raised her eyebrow "not surprising, this is not a dress queen," she mused, while delivering it to others. After several minutes of questioning, she opted for a dark outfit she had put only once, during a visit to Rumplestilskin to announce the death of his friend. After commissioning, she tied her hair, refusing to let it long as usual. She looked at herself in one of the many mirrors around her and realized that she seemed less imposing than twenty-eight years ago, her face showed no rage, but a sadness that could no longer be hidden. She finally realized she had changed. Regina sighed and walked to the room where the majority of the others had spent the night.

After crossing almost half of the castle, she opened two huge wooden doors. All persons inside turned. Conversations stopped and jostled each other to let their old queen, as usual when she arrived somewhere. In the center of the huge room made of white stones, began Charming "we form groups to find other people from Storybrooke, they are not safe, they need to know what happens"

"And then you'll bring them back here? Questioned the woman on a neutral tone.

"Yes, it is best we gather here before developing a strategy."

"I stay here" said the woman "to protect the castle if she is stupid enough to come back. Now that my magic has returned fully here, I will gather my strength to try to stop her."

"Stop me?" The Wicked Witch had just come out of nowhere. At the sound of her unknown voice by all except Regina, all turned at the same time and discovered their new enemy.

"I must cast a spell of protection right now" notified Regina sarcastically.

The witch had appeared at the door as the queen of an old time had taken a few minutes earlier. She walked towards the center, just like Regina, but in any other way than his half-sister approached. She swung her gaze from right to left, to cross her gaze with all the people who were close to her. Yet as she watched with a smirk Belle who was next to Neal, someone intervened. Zelena stopped short.

"What do you want?" screamed Red.

"What I want?" Repeated the woman green around it. "What do you think I want?"

"If she asks you this question, it's definitely not to repeat it, Greenie!" Regina quipped.

Light smiles posted up. Zelena, breathless shouted "Don't call me Greenie!" The woman then took her hands behind her back to grab something, and in a more extreme speed, she threw two green fireballs on Regina. Walking straight into danger, she approached the Wicked Witch and her right hand counter both spells, one after another. She continued her advanced strides with an expression on her face marked by rage that others had not seen for a long time. The closer she was near Zelena, the more the other, which had adopted a smile when she was attacked by surprise Regina, swallowed it grin. her position became ill-assured and gradually lost its credibility with Regina. Before being humiliated by her formidable opponent, Zelena disappeared.

"I will immediately make the fate of pro..."

Before Regina had time to finish her sentence, the Wicked Witch appeared at some distance behind her and threw a huge green fireball. Regina did had not noticed. The ball launched forcefully inevitably approached the woman, who was not aware that the danger was hit by a handful of seconds. The ball was turned into a flying monkey which gave a screech. Regina felt then pushed on the right side and fell to the side. When looked up, she saw what had pushed was not flying monkey but Snow White. Regina got up first and helped Snow, holding her hand while giving her a smile. All the others had almost forgotten that the Wicked Witch was still there, as they watched the two women. "Thank you," whispered Regina. In response, Snow contented herself with a smile.

"You're not hurt?" Asked the queen of another time.

"I ... I do not think so." Snow looked at her arm had brushed the foul beast, there was nothing to report. However, when she stood, she felt a strange sensation through her body, before she had time to say anything, she fainted.

Regina , yet she managed to loan the catch before her met the ground, and gently put it. David started running to join his beloved, while wondering what was happening. Regina replied that she did not know. David saw that Zelena remained in the room, went in her direction and pulled the sword from his scabbard. The witch began to laugh. Rage, he threw his sword to her by mobilizing all forces he could. His enemy vanished again, taking his sword with it.

David returned to his wife, the other also approached, offering their help. Doc was beside Regina, trying to figure out who could have happen. The latter motioned to David to come

"Her wasn't affected, which is a positive point. You should go, find the others, you can't do anything else. I'll take care of her."

"Regina, if you do anything against her, I'll know it and I..."

"You will cut off my head, I know!"

Doc nodded his head to David, who rose.

"We need to get the other inhabitants of Storybrooke, we can do nothing here. Take as many weapons as you like, form small groups and then we will go in search of them" David said to all the people who were in front of him.

He turned around Snow and took her in his arms. Regina guided him through the castle to find a more appropriate place to treat the woman. Doc stood alongside Snow while Regina was returning to join the others. She needed to see if the flying monkey had left any traces evaporate before without anyone noticing. A few minutes later, the castle was empty again, calm filling its heavy walls.


	2. Snow

Regina was kneeling in the large room near the trace left by the flying monkey a few minutes earlier. She carefully examined the greenish stain that had partly disappeared. As she began to collect the remains that had not yet evaporated, she felt a noise behind her. Slowly, she stiffened not to show to the person behind her that she knew she was observed. She looked a moment what would be the best option to take, then got up and threw a fireball, red this time, to the person . She saw an arrow near her and grabbed it with his left hand.

"You..."

"Apologies m'lady, I thought you were her" told Robin Hood, while walking toward her.

"So dit I!"

Regina, who always had the arrow in her hand, tossed and caught up with her left hand. When Robin was near her, the woman gave him the arrow with a slight smile, then asked, "why aren't you with the others?"

"I would have liked to be, but Roland was not able to walk, so I stayed with him. When I heard footsteps after everyone left, I then came here, you know the rest."

"Oh...(Regina took a worried look) What happens to him?"

"I think that recent events have tired him, especially that after the flying monkey heading straight for him."

"Tell him that I promise it won't happen again. Before you attack me with your arrow, I took what I needed to know more about Greenie; now that's done, I'll start the protection spell."

Robin Hood laughed and said "it was you who attacked me first with your magic, I only respond by reflex!" The man stopped for a slight pause and continued," If you need help, I can help you"

"Be close to your son, he needs you more than me."

The man nodded, then made to walk the two large doors to reach his son who was not far away. Arrived at the end of the room, he turned to Regina, who was kneesing. He thought she was in a daze, not having the usual magic so close.

A few minutes later, the protection spell was active. The woman assured her that it would be strong enough to protect the castle and its occupants in the through and through. However, she knew that stopping the Wicked Witch would be much more difficult than taking a simple spell against her. She began to walk to reach her apartments and try to understand what happened to the flying monkey but she decided to go back and see Snow. Perhaps had she woke up, she had to know. So she hurried on and soon found herself in the hallway facing the room where her old enemy was. She opened it slowly and saw the dwarf sitting next to the woman. He looked Regina with a faint smile and asked hesitantly, "I 'll be honest, I don't know what I can do for her. Maybe I should have herbs that I''ve ever used before. Can I ask you to stay with her until my return?"

"Yes, I'll watch over her" the woman said in a polite tone.

"I would be back soon" he assured.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her" Regina had taken a sarcastically tone.

The dwarf stood up and walked out quickly. The woman then left alone with Snow, observed if there were no marks on the clothes of the latter. After a few minutes without finding any results, Regina sat down again and placed both hands above the head of White while closing her eyes. Maybe she would feel something. She was concentrated and the door opened again. Regina jumped and looked at the person who was in front of her "yet you!"

"I came to see if she was awake, my son just fell asleep, I have nothing else to do to be honest."

"Well, come then!"

The man stepped forward, closed the door and took the chair which was occupied by Doc.

"Did you see what happened?" Asked Regina; maybe the monkey touched her.

Robin then took the time to remember the scene with extreme concentration. _A green fireball was heading Regina. It materialized into a flying monkey who was preparing to touch the woman of its two legs. Snow ran to Regina and pushed to the side while the monkey touched the left arm of Snow White._ The man told what he remembered with so much details he could find.

"She will wake up, just be patient" said Regina.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin began in a detached tone, "You know, I heard many stories about the Evil Queen, and I understand that she wanted revenge on someone, and it seems that that someone is right next to her at that moment."

"So you come here to watch if I won't kill her?" Regina asked in an angry tone.

"No, I came here because I know it can be very annoying to wait for someone to wake up.

"Really?"

"Yes, when I met you yesterday, this is not a woman woman longing for vengeance I've seen, especially since you were talking to Snow.

Regina smiled, then said "Everyone sees me as the Evil Queen, you are the first to see me differently."

After this sentence, a slight silence fell feel, then began a long conversation, ranging from topics to others. At times, smiles and even laughter exchanged. Robin did not feel like dealing with this queen who terrified the entire population of the Enchanted Forest. Instead, he realized that he had heard many stories which were exaggerated, and he had many corrections to make in all her stories. He did not see a "queen without heart" but rather a "brokenheart queen." He had spent enough time with a large number of people to recognize a person who has lost much; and it was the case of Regina.

"Re...regi..."

Regina looked Snow, who was trying to regain consciousness. She rose to be closer to the latter.

"What...what happened?" Asked Snow.

"You don't remember?" Robin questioned.

Snow tried to remember, then, as her strength came back to her, she began to remember what had happened earlier.

"The Wicked Witch" said Snow.


	3. The vanishing

The night had already started to decline in the Enchanted Forest. Back on her feet, Snow was waiting for one thing: reviewing those who had left in the morning accompanied by the ancient inhabitants of Storybrooke they will have found. Of course, she knew that before reform in all the city, it would happen several days if not several months. However, this euphoria was not shared by Regina, on the contrary, she dreaded the moment when she would hear the people who will get to the castle, voices would come wake the silence that had fallen on the huge battisse, and finally, the doors which would open one after the other.

Yet this is what happened a few minutes later. The two women, Doc and Robin (who wore Roland in his arms) walked towards the entrance of the castle. Arrived in the middle of that big room, Snow continued her advance, but Regina took her by the hand by her with and murmured "no".

"It's them Regina, there is no reason to be suspicious."

"There is every reason to be suspicious on the contrary" she countered.

Robin laid Roland and prepared to unsheathe an arrow if Regina was right. The lights were visible through the hinges of the two huge doors, while the voice through walls. They were numerous, creating confusion for the five people who were in the castle and trying to guess who they could well belong.

Finally, the doors opened, and Charming, surrounded by Neal and Belle dominated the walk. The face illuminated by the reunion, Snow ran toward them. Robin put back in the archer's the arrow while advancing alongside his son and the dwarf that ran almost to advance at the same pace as them. Regina remained behind, and it took to her a while before deciding to move forward. Check the side of Snow who held the hands of her husband, the two looked at her and she did not accept to tell Charming "you see, I didn't kill her!" Snow stared on an air of confidence while the woman walked away and retreated into the shadows, while the room was filled gradually people who had been found during the day.

"You sure you're okay?" David asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, I promise!" Assured his wife.

Her gaze swept all who had returned to the castle and found many of them: next to the hotel was beautiful and old hospital volunteer, a bit far, one of her former colleagues, and Ruby discussed next to Ashley. Happy to find her here, she hastened to see her, but was interrupted by her husband, who began to speak.

"Today, we found many residents of Storybrooke, and to be honest, I didn't expect to see them again so soon!" Around him, the laughter arose while he resumed, after a slight pause. "However, our quest is not over, not while there are somewhere in the Enchanted Forest people of us that are not safe, not as danger lurks. Some people have celebrated our return by offering us food, horses, and other gifts , then we mustn't disappoint them! They count on us. I promised them on behalf of all we thank the dignity once it all done. We regroup now, stay in the castle to prepare for..."

While the man continued his speech solemnly, Regina was already behind, left the room, decided to join her apartment, so she could still be considered as such. She walked in one of the many corridors whose castle was full but was again stopped by the same person for two days.

"You are not in a festive mood my queen, are you?"

The woman turned and saw Robin Hood who stood in front of her "I'm not the queen now, you no longer need to call me like that."

"This qualifier suits you I think."

"So you 're the only one here! This is also why I am not in a "festive mood"" explained the woman.

"So come with me and my Merry Men, the atmosphere is anything else, I assure you!"

"No, I'll be alone, this is the best I can do right now."

"Let me accompany you, we can talk a bit like that."

"And why should we talk?" Asked the woman who snapped.

"Because your beautiful words will deny your eyes begging for someone to take care of you. Yesterday, you were ready to inflict to yourself the sleeping curse in front of me, and also to terminate your heart to remove your pain, I heard you just before the monkey's attack. I can't compare my story to yours, or even that I felt the same things as you, but I also lost then I would be delighted if you accept it, try to help you.

During this little speech, Regina had felt somewhat soothed. This feeling was strange, because she thought being incapable to feel it as she would be away from her son. She hardly dared to believe that he was sincere, but she had granted the man a small smile to show her gratitude. However, suspicious, she decided with a simple gesture of pushing man against the stone wall in front of her and raise the man as high as he was so that he could no longer touch the ground.

"Regina, what are you doing?"

"People have never nice to me as you are. You're with her, aren't you?"

The man, who panicked, showed he did not understand what was happening "who Regina? Who?"

"The Wicked Witch of course!"

"I don't work for anyone other than myself and the Merry Men! You think I would be stupid enough to dare oppose you?"

Regina released her hand which began to seize up and the man fell to the ground. While rising, he emphatically replied "if nobody was gentle with you as I am, it's because you met the wrong people so far!"

"And you don't run away?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I come to attack you...that's what normal people do!" Regina explained.

"Well it seems that I am not a normal person" Robin smiled.

The two resumed their march, and the silence lasted only a few moments. Regina was incredibly surprised to see how the man was unlike any other she had met since she became queen. He came to talk to her while the others would have avoided, he offered his help while others have never had such an idea to submit, and finally he remained at his side while the other would have took that as an attack, a threat. Robin was right: he was not a normal person in her criteria. The woman stopped in front of a door and said with a pleasant smile, "it seems that our paths will separate now."

"Yes, but if you don't wish to spend the evening alone, you are welcome at my table...or rather the one I 'd be in your castle."

Regina laughed and said "it seems that this is no longer my castle, but it's for everyone from what I understand. It would be a pleasure, but I don't think my place is with others, or at least not yet."

The two continued to talk for a few minutes more, then Robin went to join the other in an almost festive atmosphere while Regina entered in her apartment, crossed the corridor showing the lower one side by a thick barrier floors and finally came near her bed where she sat for a few moments.

The next morning, the research of the inhabitants of Storybrooke was preparing again. While everyone was about to leave, two people refused to move, worried. Robin and Snow had not yet seen Regina. The man approached the old enemy of the latter and dared to ask her "do you know where Regina is?"

"No, and that worries me, she should already be there!"

"Maybe we should go to her apartment if she's there and if she's okay" Robin suggested.

"Very well, go ahead, I would end up there after informing Charming."

After doing this and after suggesting her husband to go without them because time was running out, she began to run as fast as she could through the castle. She crossed the door which was opened a few minutes earlier by Robin. When she recovered, he turned to her, his face was nervous. Snow walked and discovered the awful truth.


	4. The parley

"She's gone!" Robin blew in a helpless tone.

Snow began to look around her in the huge room and sought any evidence that would prove the contrary, "perhaps she exited and will return in a few minutes," she thought with a touch of hope.

"We will find her" finally uttered the woman hesitantly.

"She has a good lead on us, we must act quickly!"

"Follow me!"

Snow ran in the opposite direction, followed by Robin. They crossed even faster than earlier the castle to reach the room where were all the others. Snow had the confidence to find the woman with a valuable asset that was just there.

When she finally opened the heavy door, she stopped short, the stupor paralyzing the face of what she had begun to fear: the castle was empty again.

"No!" She screamed at last. "Ruby would still be there and she could help us to find any track of Regina! How will we do? She can be everywhere!"

"The panic is not a solution, you need concentration to reflect correctly. You are close to her, right?"

"In a certain way yes..."

"Take your time and think of a place where she could be, a place she loves, which is part of her life."

Robin spoke calmly, his voice was soft and pleasant, which helped Snow to subside. After a few moments of unbearable silence, the expression of Snow showed she had finally found it.

Both marched, still in silence and left the castle. Luckily, there were two horses in the stable and they prepared to put in the saddle.

At full gallop, Robin and Snow crossed the many landscapes that were in the Enchanted Forest. Few the minutes after their leaving, Snow began to relax slightly, probably due to exercised by power over her of the beautiful places. At times, she felt almost rocked in the wind on the back of her horse in the middle of almost extraordinary places that normally allow her to imagine a thousand dreams. But she could not afford it today. She did not know if Regina would be where she drove Robin, but saw no other possible locations. The time seemed interminable, because she knew too well that she was still far from her destination.

Robin meanwhile was very anxious to Regina. He trusted Snow, although he had met her only two days earlier. This means that the Enchanted Forest had become too hectic than when it was still full of all these people he now rubbed. In three days he traveled through much of this magical world, meeting the people he knew only through the famous stories traveling through the taverns and other places of rendezvous. He discovered that these stories were in part, if not almost entirely, exaggerated, far from the truth. He even took a liking to one that was known by everyone "the Evil Queen" and he felt somewhat responsible for her disappearance. Perhaps he would have insisted yesterday, so she does not spend the evening alone with her old demons. They were both absorbed in their thoughts and it was impossible to escape, as they tormented their minds.

Finally, after more than an hour's ride, they arrived. Robin looked at the place, intrigued. It was obvious that it had been abandoned for many years, well before the beginning of the curse. He dared to imagine a once magnificent and resplendent green meadow with a huge mansion to his right and a large barn on his left. There was nothing left but a plain yellowed and distorted by continuous steps of large monsters. Both builts were nothing more than ruins. In the distance stood a hill and saw a slender figure standing next to a tree that had lost its leaves as its life long ago. He sought that Snow gaze with amazement discovered the place and even horror. Robin guessed without much difficulty she had come here before. After several minutes where the two had remained frozen in place, Robin finally asked, "Where are we?"

"In the place where Regina grew" replied the woman while resuming a slow walk.

When they approached the hill dominated by Regina, the man distinguished something crazy. He could not see what was "what is it?" He ventured, pointing to the thing.

"A grave" Snow replied, entering a thrill.

Net Robin stopped his horse on hearing this revelation then began his walk with difficulty. This difficulty was shared by Snow, and it is with a dark face they came near Regina, who had not moved. She seemed lost in her thoughts, nothing to fix. They descended with synchronization of their horses who would not eat grass as it had been ransacked.

Snow walked slowly to Regina while Robin followed her hesitantly. He did not know whether he should stay back or stay close to the two women. He thought it would be wiser to leave them alone.

"Is it a parley?"

"I think that time has passed long ago, Regina" Snow replied on just as serious as the other woman tone.

"After all" said Regina, "we're back here, and I am, I'll always be the Evil Queen for all people who cross my path."

"Maybe I should let you..." suggested Robin.

"No, stay, yesterday you told me you wanted to help me, so listen to it firstly before you mingle with the Evil Queen!" Regina said.

The two women then engaged in a long conversation, while Robin listened, attentive, while monitoring the place was safe and non- infested by the creatures of Zelena.


	5. Confession

After the sentence that the woman had just uttered, Snow hastened to reply, "Regina, the look who have the others has changed, they think you will change, espacially since you renounced all revenge for Henry. If you want them to love you, then it shows that you're not the "Evil Queen" but your heart is good!" Snow spoke in a calm tone. She did not move, preferring to remain motionless as her interlocutor. Yet her voice betrayed a deep sadness that crossed. After a few seconds of silence, she said "when everyone will see you fight with us against the Wicked Witch, they will understand who you really are deep inside you, that I have never ceased to see: this sweet Regina who saved me here and I loved with all my heart as my second mother."

"And then what would I have?" Regina finally spoke. "We would remove me because I certainly do not deserve to be queen because of my past? I would be moved far away as possible from the conflicts not to wake the slumbering monster in me? We show nice to me because you have to be? I do not want that! I want that if people should stop seeing me as the Evil Queen, it's because they will want to, not because they are forced. If I have understood one thing, is that we can not force someone to love, and no promises that if I can remove this green thing, they will!"

"Yes Regina they will! They worry for you and begin to see your good nature!"

The former Queen turned for the first time since the beginning of the conversation to Snow, showing her face captures the sadness and despair and said with a trembling voice almost "she died when her true love was killed in front of her!"

Robin looked upset, finally understanding which could have come from the distress of the queen before the loss of her son. He had therefore reason to think primarily in Regina a broken woman who suffered greatly, perhaps suffered more than most of the population of the Enchanted Forest.

"There are things I never said Regina, I kept deep inside me because I didn't want to share my burden with others. I always thought that if I had to say these things one day at someone, it would be only you, then I think the time has come to finally talk." Snow took a deep breath, and began her moving speech, watching the tomb of Daniel. Since you said here, there are more than twenty-eight years ago, that Daniel was dead because I tell the truth to your mother, I keep imagining what would have happened if I had not betrayed you. I see you flee into the night, hand in hand with Daniel, as the day I caught you together. I see you travel all over the world on your own two horses, with a beautiful smile, like the one you had when we met. I see you find a beautiful home and get settled, and never miss a thing. I see you raise wonderful children, having all the qualities of Daniel mixed with yours. Yes, it's not a day goes by without me guess your happy ending, the only end you deserve. If this would have been done, I don't know if I would have met Charming, if I would have Emma, maybe fate would have met us, but at least you would have the life you sould have."

Snow trailed off, wiping a single tear running down her pale face. Regina did the same, not having heard anything so beautiful by this woman. Silence then moved, cut from time to time by the neighing of horses.

"It seems that I am not destined to have such a purpose. In this world or the other, I lost my two loves."

"Nothing is lost for Henry! We can find a way to return there once the Wicked Witch has been stopped. If you help us, if you behave in heroin face it, everyone in the Enchanted Forest will remember it!"

Regina struggled increasingly to hold back tears, some managed to fall on her face, she hastened to wipe.

"You always have hope, it's something of your family than I could never have. I'm not as confident as you are."

"I never had the opportunity to tell you how sorry I was to learn that Daniel was back to Storybrooke, but different..."

This was too much for Regina, the tears flowed. She did not try to hide them, but began to speak, with a trembling voice, as her hands, "You know what he told me just before he disappears again? "Love someone else." He thought it was possible to love another man after him? No one can replace him, nobody can have another place in my heart except Daniel, my parents and Henry! Your father was a good man with me, and he could never love me all these years. His heart belonged to someone else, just like mine. If you lost Charming, would you be able to love another man again? And you, will you love again?"

Regina had spoke to Robin for the first time. The man, who had not yet spoken hitherto had to answer and did not know if he had to. He saw in the eyes of Snow she was taken aback by this question, without doubt had she ever asked it before. Then, with a slightly trembling voice, he spoke "while my wife was living her last hours, I held her hand. She didn't want me to see it , but I refused to leave. I stood there, sitting next to her, and I listened to her last wishes. Her last words were for our son, but just a little before it, she told me that I couldn't live the rest of my days haunted by her memory. I then replied that I refused to replace her, and she had sketched a faint smile while meeting me that I would replace not her for doing that, I only spend about something else without forgetting. I can't tell you what you should do, but it seems to me that you are still too young to live alone, just like me."

While a silence again threw the three people, the horses began to shake and then fled. The wind began to rise as the sky darkened. "This is her! She's coming!" murmured Snow. Regina sat up as straight as it was when she mobilized all her forces to look imposing. She wiped her tears with a dry gesture, and a fraction of a second, the desperate woman's face turned into that of a person full of rage.

"Greenie! Show yourself! You'll see what it costs to listen to me in a conversation like this!" screamed Regina.


	6. A first fight

Full of rage, the hands of Regina were shaking. She remembered one of the lessons given to her by Rumplestilskin, he told her that magic was closely linked with the feelings of the person who was in the process of this exercise. The more the person had a strong sense, more the magic was strong. So the magic of Regina promised to be very powerful.

Laughter was heard in the distance, between two gusts of violent wind which created obscure clouds as dark as the Wicked Witch. She did not need to wait any longer, and appeared in a thick green smoke. Hands on hips, she continued to show her some confidence with forced giggles and straight silhouette. She then began to move towards the other three, still wearing the dress Regina.

"Sorry to interrupt you in this rather emotional conversation, but I was bored waiting for!" the green woman said ironically.

"How dare you come here and listen to us?" Regina shouted, taken by a madness "I 'm gonna make you regret it!"

The woman raised her right hand and began to make slow but sure movements. A split second later, creepers came out of the ground and threw violently against Zelena. However, this does not affect her, she avoided all without exception and without any effort, and then she laughed harder.

«And what are you gonna do to me? Hurt me with those vulgar magic tricks? You have to find better than that, my dear!"

Regina was increasingly out of breath. Nothing would stop her, and nothing would fail. She could not fail simply because she had never failed before. While she was preparing to launch a massive fireball as red as her rage, the other took on a tone as always false "I would not exhaust you, your strength seem to be as numerous as those of a stupid magician!"

«Underestimating me is the last thing to do, _my dear_," yelled Regina.

Robin and Snow, remained silent so far dared not manifest in this duel. Snow had never seen Regina in a such state and did not intend to leave her alone with the Wicked Witch. If she had listened to the conversation, she knew the weaknesses of Regina, all united in her heavy past she had entrusted a few minutes earlier. So Snow thought that if she mastered a weapon, it was undoubtedly her bow, then she gently drew an arrow with the least possible noise and pulled towards Zelena. She ran so fast that it was hardly the other saw it coming and it grazed the face, as is shown by a few seconds a red mark. Jubilant by her attack, she did not accept to say about casually and safe «I never miss my target, if I have to aim your face, I do not miss!"

This is hardly the wife noticed Robin and Snow so far, then she eyed the woman while addressing Regina "I think we went the wrong foot , what would you say to erase all what happened between us so far and in exchange do me a favor ? " Of course, the queen of an old time did not reply, and it is brushing her face with a hand full of magic she pulled the left of the arrow mark she continued, "I'll give you a chance, I want just exchange you to show me your good will. I understand it and you have had a complicated…relationship. Then brings me here and I will avenge her, in your name!"

Regina not let it show on her face, yet she was far from thinking the same indifference. Slowly, she turned and walked towards Snow. The young woman turned pale, but did not leak either. Behind them, the Wicked Witch jubilant, seeing how easy it was to manipulate the woman. For all the seconds turned into minutes. Robin stood ready to intervene, it would not let Snow delivered so quickly that green monster!

There were only a few steps to go before reaching Regina Snow; it was already beginning to close their eyes. Yet she felt the other woman grab her bow slowly. She quietly opened one eye and saw that Regina was giving her a knowing look, as it fitted to the bow an arrow. She whirled and threw the arrow towards the sky and began on a detached and placed tone, in contrast to the one she had a few minutes ago "you do not belong to this world, as if it was if you do not you dare go to the Evil Queen in this tone. Either you're stupid or you are ignorant. I would opt for both. I'll give you a chance, when I had finished speaking, the arrow will fall on your head at lightning speed. If you come back again threaten me or threaten the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, I shall destroy you, if it's the last I do!"

As Regina spoke Zelena gradually lost her smile gradually insurance. She was attentive to the words of the woman, and her expression betrayed a slight fear. Realizing that the discourse of Regina had just ended, she unsteadily on the side. As promised, a split second later, the arrow fell to the place where the green woman stood.

Without a sound, she disappeared with three shots heels against one another, making rather sinister calm weighing. Snow let out a breath that was heard by the other two, and was quiet. Regina returned her bow with a weak smile and walked where Zelena had disappeared and picked up the two arrows, while Robin joined Blanche, making sure she was okay.

Regina gave the two arrows to the other woman, and asked the two to give her their hands. Forming a circle, they disappeared from the place and found themselves a few moments later to the castle. Recovering all of their strong emotions morning between faiths Regina and Zelena attack, they thought they would have a lot to tell the other.


	7. The argument

The evening progressed well, Charming joined Snow in their huge bed. He made no noise and tried as best as he could not to wake his beloved wife. His attempt failed, and it was with a slow graceful she turned and looked at him with a slight smile. The man kissed his wife on the cheek before finally settle comfortably in bed. While her eyes were still slightly stuck, Snow began to speak in an almost inaudible voice.

"It was a crazy day, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed you have not told me yours."

"Can I ask you something before?"

"Of course!"

"Promise me you don't stop me before the end of my sentence."

"You start to scare me..." replied the man, who had recovered to better listen and show interest.

Snow knew that summarize her day would be pretty difficult, she was willing to bet everything that was in her possession that as soon as she started talking, Charming will interrupt her. She already imagined replicas of the man she knew only too well. That is why she took the time to sit in the bed, freeing protective arms of her husband who surrounded and cleared his throat before starting.

"That previous night, Regina left the castle." Already there, Charming's eyes widened, shocked to hear such a thing. "When we look at her missing, Robin and I went looking for her...well I knew where she was. A little after we got there, Zelena found us." Said Snow paused, and looked carefully at her husband, increasingly baffled by the turn the conversation was taking, he still expected the worst." But...she did nothing; I think Regina made her realize that she had no interest in approaching us again."

After this sentence, the two remained silent, fixing locations of different room, lost in their thoughts. Snow felt so compelled to add "she will not return anytime soon I think, unless she is, as said Regina, foo..."

"And you tell me when counting?" Finally cut man. "Between two conversations, as if it was normal?"

"There is no reason to worry, Regina..."

"Since when do we trust him?" He snapped.

"Char…David, I'm certainly not going back this conversation with you, not that much will your hatred that will talk to you! It totally blinds you about Regina!"

"Maybe it's my hate makes me speak, but you is the desire to see her as she once was!"

"I see her like that because she still is! She never ceased to be!"

Snow had almost screamed saying that last sentence. Regina was a very sensitive issue in this marriage, yet neither one nor the other was not ready to stop talking because both wanted to show they were right.

"Snow, you do not even realize you risk you take for it. Maybe they are associated both!"

"So, for you, it is more credible than the two "evil" have created an alliance rather than daring to think that Regina is now on the right side, on our side?"

"Imagine yourself in my place, you would not react like that, you have wary of it? All these people who come to this castle have confidence in us, some reject the idea that the Evil Queen could be there too, we cannot disappoint at a time , have to choose between them and her and..."

The woman out of bed with a bound and turned, staring at the landscape that gave her face. Through the holes cut into the stone to enjoy the dominant nature of this world, she took advantage of the fresh air, while thwarting her husband. "If I put myself in your place, I would trust and I let a second chance at Regina. For all these people accept, simply to show that we are alongside the "Evil Queen" as you say so. They get used to it and see what I have always seen a woman with a pure heart, who has darkened over the years, certainly, but that begs to be again.

"So if I asked you to accept King George, would you do so? You would give him your trust without thinking just because I ask myself, after what he did to me and you did? "

Snow turned again and looked charming a totally exasperated air.

"This is not comparable!" She screamed.

"On the contrary, it is exactly the same!"

This was too much for Snow, she had heard enough for the evening, so she walks with a determined step towards the door and went. Charming then found him alone and helpless in the room, feeling the cool air slowly asks him.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had to watch and had heard every word spoken during the debate between the two lovers. With a laugh that person swept a fluid gesture, the projection was at her feet.


	8. A proof of confidence

The next morning, it was with a deep fatigue that woke Charming. When he opened his eyes, he had the feeling of not having slept. It was partly true, because he had spent much of the night to mull the dispute he had with his wife. It was only when he let sleep take over he that he indulged in a world of dreams less stormy. Seeing that the day was already up, he decided to get out of bed with the least noise possible. For once, Snow did not wake up, but the man thought she just wanted to avoid an early morning argument. He knew that the subject was closed and he could not do anything to make realize the stupidity of the arguments defended by Snow with such ardor.

So he pulled out of the room in silence, taking care to gently close the door behind him. After crossing a few corridors, he finally came to a large room that seemed to have become the common room. He thought a sneak organization should be made quickly, at the risk of the castle to become a mess without a name. Since their return, the research had been successful because every day new people, the ancient inhabitants of Storybrooke or the people from the places that were not affected by the curse, took refuge here, thinking it was the best place where they should go. He did not know how many people were there, but there was already a large group to defend themselves, if necessary.

Passing near more or less familiar faces who traded him sincere smiles of gratitude, he arrived at the center of the room. All others went near him, to hear a speech he was about to do. Charming was surprised to see all these people come together around him, so he was somehow compelled to speak.

"Good morning..." after a brief hesitation, he continued "I am pleased to see that we are a group of more and more people, thanks to this, our research will be completed soon and we can and we focus on tactics to stop Zelena. We will not be able to push her forever, so we should be prepared. I will not force you to fight with me, but the more we are, the more we..."

"Being many will not allow you to win, she's too powerful! Before trying to attack, learn to protect yourself, and it's certainly not in this castle that you'll get any practice. You're chew her work, she will only have to break a spell of protection to enter in a single place to destroy all her enemies. The first thing to do is to disperse ourselves in different safe places!" Regina had approached the center of the room, and spoke to David loud enough for everyone to hear. After these last words, a silence arose. It would have been a lie to say that the speech had not convinced anyone, because some, even though they refuse to say it aloud, approved that the woman had said, but she was the Evil Queen after all...

"Since when do you know what we have to do in tactics?" David asked in a sarcastic air.

"And you? Hard to believe you were a prince with a behavior too..."

"Regina is right!" cut Robin walking towards David and trying to mediate between the other two. "It is risky to let everyone here, if she comes with her army of flying monkeys, she will quickly top of us!"

Charming came his turn to Robin and found himself near Regina who was staring and pointed her to say "and if she takes them to places that are more risky than this one? These men can't be defend themselves they are not enough! How can you trust her, it is quite possible that she made a covenant with the Wicked Witch!"

Murmurs broke through in the assembly, which until then was attentive. What Charming said was quite possible they could not trust this woman, after all what she had endured to the people, after having persecuted for so many years the Snow's family and have resulted in war without mercy, she was always on the side of the witch! Besides, why is it there in that castle? Her place was certainly not here!

"Look, and if it happens here, how will you fight? With men who made the ogres war by simply telling the exploits of their grandparents on the battlefield? They're not warriors, only peasants; you don't have an army, or even one soldier! Do you think they will try to stop Greenie when she will be in front of them and they will see monkeys fly above them? They'll flee, nothing more! She's far too powerful for them, and you know it very well, the only person who can stop her is me and only me."

After such words of Regina, the whispers had stopped net. Yet, hidden voices began screaming "you can't trust her!" David turned to all the people yelling these things, unable to stop. "She's lying!" Definitely, they were far more numerous than previously thought, as an echo in the room was forming. "This is the Evil Queen, don't listen to her!" He tried to calm them, to reassure them, and even get excited too, yet it was only to get worse. "We want a proof of confidence to believe her!" Robin waved to Regina to go with him, holding his arm. Before she could take a step, something launched almost grazed and went crashing against the wall.

"We will not pass the doors, they will block the passage and will risk to send to you things like that." Robin whispered to the intention of Regina. It was undeniable that he was worried, his face was marked a slight adrenaline rush pushing to be vigilant to every detail.

While the two walked toward the wall where no one could try to target the woman, yelling stopped: Snow had arrived and looked with horror this sad spectacle. She approached Charming, who tried to take her by the shoulders, but she moved away from him and glaring at him. She turned to Regina and Robin returning slowly towards her.

"They want to have confidence in your power, Your Majesty" Robin whispered to the queen.

She turned to him, asking the meaning of this phrase, and then her face lit up in a split second: she came to understand the message of the man .

The two exchanged a knowing smile, and then walked Regina to find the place where she was a few minutes before this kind of riot, then spoke, with a well-known hoarsely. "You think I 'm here for you betray for my pleasure? Want you to trust me? To prove my loyalty to all those who still doubt, I renounce of my title for Snow and her prince, who can finally become king and queen."

All eyes then turned to the new representative of the kingdom; who themselves have not yet realized what Regina had announced nor the extent that had been created at this time.


	9. The waltz

After such an act of Regina, there were many conversations about her. There was no denying that what she said had left anyone indifferent, quite even the contrary. Everyone brought his explanation for what had ever moved their queen to give up her title. Maybe she had really changed and had rallied to their cause, or perhaps it was again a ruse after all, this woman had no honor after that she done!

It was undeniable that this new had all delighted they finally have a queen they already loved with a king at her side that can provide them with all the qualities needed to govern.

Yet, over the days, these conversations diminished. Neither Snow nor James had not officially speak again of this and they had not seen Regina since few days. Some rumors ran over her, trying to explain why she wasn't there.

The truth was simple enough, but nobody seemed to have thought, or at least it would not be a very interesting rumor. The woman was actually withdrawn in her apartment, in which she tried to stay ahead of the Wicked Witch with all kinds of books she had forgotten for many years. So she worked every day on every spell, enchantment or potion that can help overcome the green woman.

Taken by her research, she went out very little parts of the days and to be honest, Regina did not want to spend time with people who blamed her. The only two people who had the habit of coming to see her and Robin were Snow. The latter was concerned for the woman, as it was not customary for the queen to be alone in a place so confined. However, there was no way she could made her concerns to her husband, she already thought it was because of their argument that Regina had been forced to give up her powers.

So one night, while the woman was sitting on a collapsed office books and any object that can be used to create a potion to her, she wrote in a book of a brown cover. Recently accustomed to quiet, she got a taste on that and warned each noise even faster than before. That is why it is whirled in a slight jump when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Your Majesty, I don't mean to scare you!" Robin launched.

"I am not your queen anymore, keep it for Snow!"

"She's not yet queen and I think it suits you, then I would continue to appoint you as well." The man had a big smile while advancing, he continued " You asked me once to show you more respect, I now do."

The woman bowed her head to hide a smile before returning to playfully "queen or not, you think I should be afraid of you?"

"Everyone fears thieves, right?" Laughed the man. After a slight pause, he continued, handing him a plate "I know that with your magic, you can create all the food that you like, but I you've brought it, I did it in the kitchen, just in case of..."

Regina took the plate, affected by this attention and went to put it on a corner of a table filled with dusty scrolls. She appreciated this gesture, even if Snow and the man did it every day.

"How do I see it? A royal castle is not protected enough for a thief who steals, or a thief can succeed talented enough to steal a royal castle?"

After a brief second she remained serious, she laughed good heart, followed by Robin.

"I used to hear that I 'm a good thief, I would opt for the latter if I were you."

In response, Regina nodded, and after a few moments where calm settled, Robin replied "I heard that the food of the other world was much better than, right?"

"Best yet!" confirmed the woman approaching the thief. "If we would have encountered in the world where I come from, I have prepared some lasagna, they are as legendary as me!"

"I already love this name!" he said with a big smile. "You know, I think it could happen."

"Be back there?"

"Yep."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I always have good hunches, if I feel that something will happen, then it happens. Return you there, find your son and prepare me these...lasagna."

Both laughed, although Regina dared not believe such a thing. She hoped, but then to be as safe as Robin ... The man cut into his thoughts.

"If you want to be alone, I can retire."

"No!" Regina dropped unconsciously. "Well...I...I mean that your presence does not bother me, but if you want to leave you..."

"No, not at all."

"You do not stay with Roland?"

"He's with the Merry Men listening to the stories of the war ogres. You know, your speech has had a small effect on the conscience of everyone!"

Regina smiled, then after a short while, the man replied. "What a pity that here you can't hear the music!"

"What music?"

"There is a music played all night by the traveling troupe who arrived there a few days. They exchanged their protection against their services, that is to say, play their instruments."

Before Regina could argue anything, he handed her his arm and asked "a dance m'lady?"

"I...I don't know dancing." She stammered.

"All women know how to dance, especially a queen!"

"For years I did not dance..."

"Fortunately, we never forget how to do so!"

The woman hesitated, then finally accepted the arms handed Robin and walked with him to the entrance of her apartment. The man opened the door and let out Regina with a curtsy. Arrived in one of the many corridors which overflowed the castle, both pricked up their ears and it was with easily they heard lively music applauded by dozens of hands and laughs varying ages.

"The music is about to end " the man whispered.

Indeed, it slowed down gradually and became almost inaudible after a few moments. Another resumed later.

"A waltz!" the man said while extending his hand to Regina.

This time, she accepted without fault then began dancing at a slow pace. Robin could not hide his beautiful smile that lit up his face, and then imitated by a face that changed of expression quickly. Regina also smiled and was staring into the eyes they danced without the slightest misstep. Torches created shadows on their faces swirling. Their bodies leaved masterful shadows on the walls and they would probably admired this show if they were not already busy to admire themselves. Sometimes lit, sometimes hidden by the play of light, the two seemed to discover in this dance by watching each other with a smile always hung their lips. So they circled without wanting to stop, however, after several minutes passed, the slow waltz and the two bodies approached the rhythm of the music that was beginning to decline. Becoming weaker and weaker, only the sounds of their footsteps remained clearly audible. The one against the other, their faces approached to the lips of those seeking another. With such an extreme that the music was about to stop slowly, they finally touched, linking the two bodies hugged. Applause were heard in the distance, finally completing the splendor. They stood there, frozen and without making any noise. Only torches showed that the time had not stopped having fun making shadows on their bodies.

"So Regina?"

"What?"

"Do...you want to dance?"

"Hm...no I just realized that I had to check something on the track left by the flying monkey in the great hall."

"Okay...so good night my queen."

The woman nodded and went back to sit on the chair facing her desk, wondering why she had imagined it all with a simple question of Robin.


	10. Did I miss something?

The days passed quickly in the castle that housed more and more common people. Whole families came to find refuge there, convinced they would be safe. The announcement of the new queen and her king was quickly known and this could only benefited to motivate the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest to come. It was not an exaggeration to say that the place had become a real mess and it was constantly drowned in noise.

This does exasperated Regina. She preferred to settle for her apartments and receive the visits of Robin. Snow had stopped her him because she was too busy with everything going on in the lower floors. Moreover, Robin and Regina were used to see each other each day. Robin was accustomed to bring with him Roland, who really liked the women and the quiet place. They met every night and went to places that had not been requisitioned by Charming.

Organization seemed to have been found over the days. Parts considered "useless" now had functions for all. Each had an assigned function and had to do it. Prince James and the people he had chosen overseeing the smooth running of the vast community. All learned to use weapons because they had daily foremost know how to defend before they could have hope to attack a flying monkey. Much was frightened because outside the castle, the monkeys attacks every day.

Snow was overwhelmed by everything that was happening all she did not understand why the Wicked Witch went after them, it was as if she was without reason. Yet she knew that Regina was right when she thought he had put all the people in the castle in other places to protect them. In addition to all this, she had the feeling that their enemy attack very soon. She preferred not to share it with her husband, who was already too busy with the organization of life in the castle. That is why she decided to find Regina, especially as she had not seen for some time.

The woman slipped the huge room after reported in Charming and began a silent march in countless corridors. She savored the calm that reigned in this part of the castle and understood why Regina would rather be alone. Check the face of huge double doors opening onto the flats of the woman, she tried to snap the handle, but it resisted. After several attempts, she knocked hesitantly thinking of where she was, Regina could not hear her. However, moments later, she slowly opened, showing only the head of the woman. When she saw that they were Snow, and she pulled her into a slight smile.

"Since people came here wanting to visit this part of the castle, I took the habit of closing the door." Regina explained, exasperated.

Snow suppressed a smile and followed the other woman. When stopped, the future queen saw Robin and Roland, who was holding plush offered by Regina.

"Oh...uh...I do not want to bother you, I 'm going back then, good night!" Snow cast with a slight hesitation.

"No, stay, in fact, I just told Regina that we were going, isn't?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

The little boy smiled at Regina giving her a hand sign. She returned her emotionally touching his black hair small before he leaves to the door and beckoned to Snow. Robin looked amused.

"Well, then I have to leave, I have no excuses anymore!"

"It seems so." Regina replied with a smile.

He moved away from the two women, turning one last time to them with a big smile and a wave of the hand and found his son.

"I see that you get along!" White smiled, touched by this little show.

"Eventually, I got used to the smell of the forest."

White could not help laughing, which also made Regina. After a few moments of silence, the future queen asked "would you enjoy a little walk with me?"

"As long as we stay away from others, I agree!"

Both left the apartments of the woman, who took care to lock the door behind her and crossed corridors driven by the flames that played with them.

"How are your research?"

"Well, if the Wicked Witch is stupid enough to attack us, I prepared something to protect us. I found old recipes of potions and spells that will keep her out of the castle temporarily, but...if she comes here with his flying army, it will not be very useful. Tomorrow I'll activate it, it takes some preparation time before using it."

"Regina...I can't tell anyone other than you because I'm afraid to scare them..."

The woman stared White and stopped her march, taking a much intrigued worried air.

"I...I feel that she will soon come here...but we cannot defend ourselves , we're too weak to face her...and as you said we gather here is not a good idea, we should have included a city where everyone has had their space and not live in a place like this... and..."

The future queen stopped to what she was saying "did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"That voice...this is hers!"

Before Regina could not say or do anything, White ran and walked to the common room. Without thinking, the woman did the same arrival and before the huge doors open, she stopped.

"Did I miss something?" Zelena asked sarcastically, as her smile.

She was there before the opposite of those where there were Snow and Regina, surrounded by dozens of flying monkeys near to the doors.

"Have fun with them, I'll take care of someone else!"

Monkeys emitted in unison a single screech that destabilized all who stood in the room while she laughed with all her might.


	11. The battle - part 1

Facing the Wicked Witch, the assembly who had risen up suddenly began to show signs of fear. All were standing in front of her, in a silence that no one would break, as if they were frozen. Yet they knew all too well the need to act now to equip weapons, get ready.

At the opposite place of Zelena, they were both connected spirits preparing a strategy for the arrival of the green woman. Regina had the best tactics to Snow, the latter accept without complaint.

"When she will order these things to attack, I detain as long as I could. You will leave children and weaker while others will arm. Safes are full of weapons against the walls in the shadow, she has not seen. When you will be with all those who do not fight, close the door and escape through a tunnel that is behind a mirror in my apartment that touches the ceiling and floor. Here is the key allowing you to access it. Make this information known by everyone, we do not have much time."

Facing the calm of Regina, Snow was slightly calmer and is discreetly slipped it into the crowd, repeating the words of the woman. After a few seconds, whispers were in every way to explain tactics, while the speech of Zelena afraid the people. However, this information stopped when people were too close to the green wife and monkeys, those in the top ranks remained frozen with terror and could not listen or circulate the message.

When the Wicked Witch finally stopped talking and one shrill scream pierced the silence, Regina stepped forward and without a word, froze the flying monkeys, to begin the strategy devised a few minutes ago. Everyone then started running, some rushing to the coffers of weapons while others fled to the rear and joined Snow and children who were around her. There was a visible difference between those being used to fight and those who were not. Charming looked this spectacle played before him and saw helplessly how Regina was actually right. Seeing men flee, he remembered the woman had told him he did not have an army, only farmers who would leave when they should protect the castle. It would have been wiser to put his ego aside and agree to divide the people who were here and put in several safe places. Yet it should not languish, but to act, and he thanked internally that he despised so much for having this idea and for bringing weapons into the room. Each other and were pushing for almost his own, and some leaning under the weight of iron they wore. Others, after equipped, did not hesitate to destroy the tables to make wooden shields that protect momentarily attack monkey.

Charming launched instructions shouting themselves hoarse, explaining how the ranks were formed. However, a well-prepared group operated and was already little monsters with his powerful arrows. Many fell heavily to the ground while these things were still frozen by Regina. Happy to see that, the Prince James gave her a smile before returning to instruct others.

Thus, everyone was preparing as best he could, as fast as possible. Men were beginning to find it strange that the Wicked Witch was not acting, but others understood that it was better to attack then. While Regina was powerful, she could not remember ever dozens of monsters who resisted against her fate. The time saved by the woman had to be used precisely, each had to find his place, be ready, fight with his king or flee with his queen. Regina, the latter became hours as the effort was impressive. Her hands began to tremble gradually, showing that it was running. Seeing this, Charming and Snow urged their troops.

The future queen stood in the hallway, not far from Regina and knew the woman let go taking a few moments.

"Everyone is there?" she asked with fear that altered her voice.

Seeing that no one answered because they do not know each other, she threw furtive glances around the room. It was difficult to see where she was, however, there were no children or anyone else who could not fight in the room. At least, she hoped. She realized that if she showed her fear, then the other would be even more terrified her. Snow was the authority figure here, so she had to stay strong. She knelt down and looked at all the children who were at his side. Roland approached her and handed her stuffed monkey, which she accepted with a smile.

"You know what happens there, isn't it? They will all fight to protect us, to protect the castle. Us, we can't stay here, behind the door waiting for them, we have to go hide until everything is finished. Then we will come back here, and everything will return as before, okay? "

As she spoke with her sweet and calm voice, she held the toy in her right hand and made it move. His tactic had worked, because the children were focused on the favorite toy and Roland had stopped crying. She got up slowly and went to his own plush and closed the heavy doors barricaded with boards she found not far away, probably from Regina she thought, before starting a silent march in the castle before being safe.

Behind these doors she had carefully closed, everyone had a weapon and a shield most of fortune, they were in place, even if they refused to admit that they were ready to fight: they are the ever. Robin and his Merry Men continued to target then frozen monkeys that Regina was running out dangerously. Her hands were shaking, but now her arms and her upper entire body. Looked charming with a smile and nodded his head, meaning the woman she could stop her spell. When it executed a few seconds later, she almost fell backwards, but got up, knowing full well that it should rather sit than stand and carry out an attack. Yet, she was determined and nothing, not even her tired body could stop him. The monkeys began to move slowly, and then the strongest began to rise into the air, hurling screaming in all directions which froze the blood fighters. Hearing this, Snow stopped short and listened: the battle had begun.


	12. The battle - part 2

All eyes stared at the flying monsters which took their flight in a dreadful screeching. They raised one after the other before loading on the front lines which were petrified with fear.

Robin led the archers while aiming monkeys. However, the difficulty was too great for people who had learned only a few days earlier, how to use this weapon. They were already struggling to target things when they were frozen, so now they moved ... Only the man and his companions and some other touched the little monsters.

Further, the apprentice soldiers saw came upon them at full speed hairballs that spread their legs just before colliding with them. Some men remained frozen and helpless, while others were fleeing and attempting to flee against heavy walls, the shadow looks. Only the bravest or most foolhardy dared touch or pierce with their swords. The wooden shield proved very useful for men with protected during the collision and could maintain monkeys by simply holding their piece of wood while they were annihilated.

Thus, in flight and on the ground, many monkeys fell. However, this did not concern Zelena, quite the contrary. She was amused to see everything spectacle unfolding before her. She had to admit that the men came to fight, of course, but they would run out quickly. The green woman savoring every moment, listening to the sounds of swords clashing something metallic. She stretched ear to every cry of apes and men, victory as pain, and watched carefully all the battles they led with rage and terror. Especially terror. She laughed to see the faces paralyzed by fear, unable to defend themselves let alone attack. She laughed at each other's pain, even her monkeys, they mattered little to her. Women gaze swept the room, lacking nothing that unfolded before her. Yet, she saw a group walking, aimed and fired on monsters without fear. None of these men lacked their moving targets.

These men bothered. They were spoiling her fun. She had to stop them. She narrowed her eyes and recognized the man who seemed to lead the group. "He ..." she grimaced with disgust. The woman walked in the direction of intrepid fighters pushing with his magic any obstacle in her path, or near to her good pleasure. Zelena was now close to that bothered her and with her left hand, she prepared a green fireball. Unaware of what was happening around him, this man continued to target monkeys, do not miss any. The Wicked Witch threw her fireball with a huge smile of satisfaction.

Yet she swallowed seeing Regina to the spell and her target and stopped with a simple gesture. The queen of an ancient time looked at her enemy and screamed "not him!" Realizing that he had been saved by Regina, Robin gasped for a moment , seeing no one that was always his queen in his field of vision, thinking no more of it than in all his thoughts that jostled as soon as the beating of his heart, prey of the adrenaline. Taking his wits together his breath, Robin went and resumed his work. Zelena meanwhile, posted a wealth of disgust and rage before he said with a forced smile, "You won't defend them all!"

"We shall see!"

The two women started back to back, each resuming her direction. With a simple gesture, one as the other shoved her enemies. However, once that Regina was far from the green woman and anyone that might be seen, she withdrew her smile because she knew Zelena was right. Many men were on the ground, injured and others were desperately trying to open the doors that Snow had locked earlier to escape. Her enemy had an advantage over her: monkeys would not be exhausted, while men will. Besides, herself felt exhausted after all the magic she had mobilized to remember dozens or even more than a hundred small flying monsters. However, she should not abandon nor complacent. Regina used her magic on the wounded and each monkey who spent a little too close to her.

Zelena was returned to her place of spectator, but the time began to seem long. The men were persistent and tough, much more than she had imagined. What made her laugh before exasperated now and almost bored. She did not know how long she was here, probably forever. So she turned, expecting to see the light of day get up but saw that the Enchanted Forest was still plunged in the heart of the night.

This slowness was also felt in the small army that defended well as she could. The makeshift shields were partly destroyed and the weakest swords broke. Archers saw inexorably empty their quivers as soon as their energy. Charming roamed the room, trying to protect as many people as he could, just as Robin and his Merry Men and Regina who used non-stop magic.

Far away, Snow and everyone expected it protected in eerie silence. Nobody could get to sleep although it would have been wiser to get away from the brutal world at least a few moments. The woman had managed to drive into the tunnel leading to the outside of the castle. Sitting against a wall of earth, Snow watched the flames dance over it. From here, it was impossible to hear the slightest sound of battle, but she did not need to listen to imagine the cries and screams of those who were in the room. She already dreaded the moment when she should return. How could she reassure children knowing full well what awaited them there? She treated internally silly and hoped Charming, as the future king, successfully protect its people that night. But she was far from imagining that Regina had made in this kind of battlefield, but she would soon find out.


	13. The next day

The night seemed eternal to Snow who could not resign herself to sleep. How could she then close the eye than others fought against the Wicked Witch? She rubbed her eyes and stared at the single torch that lit the tunnel with a grimace of pain. She barely moved her hands she felt her muscles were stiff. She looked at the small group that she had to look at. All seemed to be sleeping. At least they were not worried about the other part of the group. Snow didn't know how long she waited here, lurking in the icy black of an old secret passage, listening for the slightest noise. She was not accustomed to stay behind and wait. She would have preferred to stay with Charming and everyone else in the vast hall, at least it would have been useful. The woman knew that her place was not here, and she could do nothing by trying to reassure her as could those who had followed.

However, after some time, ten years for Snow, sounds pierced the silence. She wanted to get up to see what it was, but the pain that ran through her whole body forced her not to stand in a single bound. These sounds became more and more distinguished and clear: footsteps, she thought. This prompted her to force her legs and finally managed to get up, not without great difficulty. Some having a light sleeper opened one eye, but Snow whispered that they should not worry. She walked slowly toward one of the many doors she had crossed yesterday and waited silently, weapon in hand.

The stranger was now only a few meters from the door. Snow stiffened. She listened. The person stopped his run and walked slowly to the deadline which separated women. Snow stood ready. The other whispered "Snow, it's me!"

"Charming!" She blurted hastening to unlock the door.

Once that was done, he went and showed a huge smile to his beloved wife. He cast a brief glance at the others, who were all awake. A faint smile could be seen on everyone's face: a step had to finish, but now he had to face another. Top awakened helped others stand while Snow was trying to learn more from her husband who refused to speak to the children. Including malaise that was being formed, a woman who had not fought for a visible profile as a result of face asked all others to follow. Once alone, Charming began to walk, but his wife caught him by the arm.

"Charming, are there…"

"Only the injured, don't worry. Some have been very lucky."

"But something is wrong, I read it on your face!"

"It's Regina..."

Upon hearing the name of her stepmother, Snow dropped her future king and undeniable fear fell on her face in a fraction of a second.

"What Regina? She's okay at least?"

"Yes."

The man paused and Snow knew he was about to tell him the events of the night.

"We couldn't see the end of this battle. Everybody was running, but it wasn't the case of Zelena and her monkeys. We had to attack and defend those who couldn't defend themselves. Many men were wounded, and Regina took the initiative to carry the injured by the magic in a place safer with Doc and some other people who knew how to treat them. Our superiority was quickly backed down. Zelena was amused to watch the show, she did nothing else. After a moment, Regina realized that the green one wouldn't stop before we would not all the ground, then she came in front of her. She said that if she wanted she suffers, then Zelena would only have to take her and not to others. The other began to laugh and to accept, but the fight will not happen right away."

A silence followed explanations of Charming. Snow stared at the floor without moving.

"I'm not sure I understood everything. Regina will confront Zelena for stopping her to attack us, right?"

In response, the man nodded silently. After that, the two began their march always in the heavy silence. They returned to the corridors of the castle to finally arrive, after several minutes, faced with huge doors that opened onto the remnants of the fight of the day before. Snow stifled a cry of amazement facing room stone was covered with debris, bodies of flying monkeys and countless blood marks. She walked and saw each person working to erase the traces of battle. The woman could hardly realize just yesterday, this room was the room in which many banquets were held. Wooden tables were only scattered pieces. Everything would have to be thrown away, nothing could be recovered. After observing for many minutes what was left of the reception room, she sat near the other and began, too, to clean quietly.

Thus the hours passed, where everyone took care of his task he was assigned without the consent of the other. Some were clearing debris, others withdrew small flying monsters or cleaning the traces left on the ground, while a small group took care of injured. Regina was part of that small group, and her help was very precious. Actually, it was necessary, but nobody will dare say such a thing about the Evil Queen. Even after everything she had done last night, she was always seen as such. Nobody would dare approach her elsewhere.

In the evening, everyone came up and ate silently in a stifling atmosphere. Many restored it as fast as they could and left the meal early. Regina did the same and took refuge in the castle gardens. Once alone, she looked up at the stars and breathe deeply the fresh night air. She stood, shivering, but that did not matter because she needed to stay here, or at least she did not return immediately to her apartments.

After a few minutes, she felt a warm jacket to put on her. By surprise, she jumped, but had no need to return to the person she knew who it could be.


	14. I can love

"I've not heard you."

"If that was the case, I wouldn't be a good thief!" Robin smiled putting himself against the queen of an ancient time, while making sure to put his coat on the woman.

Regina gave him a grateful smile before asking him "you're not with your son?"

"He fell asleep, moreover, he asked me to tell you something.

"Oh really?"

"He wanted to congratulate you for what you did tonight."

"And what did I?"

"You stopped the battle."

The woman did not know how to answer that, and an awkward silence arose. Yet she felt that Robin had not finished with her.

"You expect too much for him, you know?"

"I really appreciate him too. He reminds me my son at his age."

"He had never been so opened to a stranger. Before he hardly dared to take two steps without my mind, and now he talks to me non-stop and wants you to behave "like a daddy" as he says. He has really changed thanks to you."

Regina bowed his head and gave a slight laugh, touched by what Robin had said.

"If something happens and he wouldn't see you come back, it would be very difficult to recover..."

The woman looked away, feeling the conversation take reproachfully.

"... Just like me." Robin ended that sought the attention of Regina.

"Am I supposed to understand a thing less pleasant?"

"Yes Regina! You should! What you did ... it was crazy! Have you thought about the consequences?"

Regina tensed and took a few steps back. Robin, determined not to stop there, followed her. He put his hand on the chin of the woman, forcing her to look at him as he continued.

"Yes Regina, there will be consequences. People are now attached and actions are also affected, whether you like it or not! "

"I've asked anything, it seems to me!" finally replied the queen.

It was Robin who backed this time. He certainly did not expect to hear such a thing.

"Here we are! You act as if you were still alone and nobody counted on you as if you count for anybody."

"Sorry?"

"You have acted alone."

Regina did not answer. She did not see the point of debating something that was done and could not get rid of. She had acted in accordance with her purposes and will not see the point to discuss. Robin meanwhile, wanted to try to explain to the woman that she had done something selfish in deciding to confront alone Zelena. One of the two would have to die, and even though he knew Regina was powerful, was also her enemy. Roland could not bear not to see her, just like his father. The man sighed, it was so clear in his mind, but he could not say everything he had on his conscience. He could not speak, she could not understand. They were at an impasse and they lost patience. Robin took a deep breath, and prepared to finally admit that he desperately wanted to tell the woman. His tone changed and became much gentler and calm, the one with which he used to go to Regina.

"Regina...what I'm trying to say is that after all this time together, weeks or months integers, I know, we are committed to you, my son and me. I not thinking that one day, a woman could fill the void left by his mother, but you got there! I've never seen him so happy since our paths crossed. For him, it's easy to do you understand how much he loves you, he can show you with simple gestures that are far more useful than a thousand words, but for his father, it's much more difficult, though he feel the same thing. I appreciate you Regina, I love you very much even, and I couldn't bear to lose you. I thought I couldn't attach myself to another person as much as my first wife, but that was before I met you. What you proposed to Zelena to stop persecuting the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest was very brave, you are the only one who can stop her, then you've got to return victorious from this battle!"

Regina Robin stared with eyes filled with tears. She was hardly realized what he had said. Nobody had ever said such beautiful things after Daniel. She would never have thought heard such words that could only be filled with sincerity. She rushed to the man's neck and wrapped Robin of her two trembling arms, not because of the cold, but thanks to the emotion that the speech had caused on her. Moreover, he felt tears ice fall on the cheeks of the woman before falling on his own face.

"I thought I couldn't love a woman as much as my first wife." Robin whispered with a trembling voice.

Regina lifted her head from the shoulders of the man, facing him, body against body and gave him a slight smile. Robin with his thumb wiped the tears that flooded the woman's face as she continued to fix him with great kindness. Taken by the heat of the moment, she brought her face close to the man and kissed him.


	15. A goodbye is useless

A few days passed after the end of the evening dazzling and Regina still trembling of the confessions of Robin. Her behavior had changed, willingly showed . Now, the man did not need to go into the apartments of her queen to find her because she participated in the active life of the castle. She gave her magic to the wounded had not recovered from the attack of the green woman, and was present at every meal; she always went along with Robin and his son. Roland never left her and when she sat, he sat on her lap. The woman could only be happier and her happiness was widely seen by all. Snow and Tinkerbell were softened by the daily scenes, but they were not to everyone's liking.

The worst languages threw hypotheses to explain these phenomena. Some said that the Evil Queen had bewitched Roland and his father for being appreciated by them. Others thought rather than the words of the woman told for Zelena to stop the fight were a staging. Besides, when was she going to face from the other? It's been days now that the battle was over, and yet she strutted out laughing nonsense Roland and Robin jokes.

The man was also preview and preferred not to answer, because he knew all these rumors were only tissue of lies. He was accustomed to seeing her every day reading old books of magic to prepare for her elder, and the battle was approaching fast. He dreaded the moment when she would leave and even if he was strong, the green woman was as strong as his queen. Robin would rather not bother the woman with his fears, especially which he had spoken a few days earlier.

After dinner, while Regina was studying a book that Tinkerbell had given to her, Snow visited her in her apartment. The door was not locked, so the queen of an old time was startled by hearing a woman talk to her. She stood up and gave her a slight smile, then she moved to Snow.

"You're not here to blame me, I hope?"

"Blame you? Why would I?"

"For Tinkerbell, the answer is obvious."

"How can I reproach you, I sacrificed myself to save the people, just like you?"

Regina laughed to hear that and added "you dare associate Sweet Snow to the Evil Queen?"

"You're no longer this person, after that the commitment you made the people change opinion on you, if they have not already done so, I lived it and I think am one that can understand better than anyone."

"The difference is that I don't have a Prince Charming who will wake me up of a curse."

Snow cast a knowing glance at her stepmother with a huge smile "Keep it to others, if you think I've not seen devouring gaze Robin...besides...it seems to me, no, I'm sure he also do the same, without discretion elsewhere!" Face Regina looked away, the woman said, in a tone equally jovial "everyone looked, it blindingly obvious, and it makes me happy to see you happy again!"

Snow had approached her interlocutor and saying her last part of the sentence, she took her hands to emphasize her moment of complicity she had not lived for many years with her. But Regina did not seem to share the joy of the other woman and walked to the balcony stared at the landscape that had long dreamed before. Her eyes began to glow and her voice became grave and trembling.

"How can I be happy without my son?"

"We will find them, I promise!"

"The other...it was as if they felt nothing to Emma and Henry, they never talk about it and since we are here, they are anything but a plan to get them."

"They don't prefer to talk to us, but it doesn't mean they have forgotten! When you come back and Zelena will be defeated, and we seek a solution will be found!"

"It is also necessary that I return..."

"Regina! How can you doubt it?" threw the woman on a worried tone.

"I have every reason to do so, she is too strong! Snow, can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

Regina turned to the woman and buried her drowned with tears in the eyes of Snow look. She took a deep breath and began to stay calm. "If I don't come back..."

"You will come back!" significantly cut the woman.

"If I don't come back" repeated Regina, "say to Henry that my last thoughts were for him and that I sincerely loved since the day I saw him, contrary to what has been thought and tell him what I've done here, please."

Snow touched the two arms of Regina her slightly trembling hands and nodded with tears. "I won't forget any details, I promise. He would be so proud of you Regina!" After a short pause, she said "I remain yet sure it will be you who will tell him everything."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe it."

"Oh... the legendary optimism of the Charmings!"

"I know it by something else." Snow replied that took up a big smile intriguing.

After Regina have beckoned her to continue, she said "we don't get rid of you so easily!"

Both laughed good heart and then turned toward the door had opened. "I wonder who could it be!" Snow whispered with a knowing smile launched in Regina. The latter did not answer, preferring to look at her two guests come to her.

"Reginaaaaa !" Roland said before running into her arms.

The woman took him in her arms and kissed him on the cheek while the boy wrapped his arms around the neck of the brunette. Snow was taken by this scene of tenderness and looked from Roland to Regina, knowing not which of the two was the happiest. It was too long since she had not seen the woman with the beautiful smile, the same smile she wore the day they met. She had changed, it was undeniable. Snow walked to Regina and stroked the hair of the little boy, bewitched by a nostalgia for a life that she could never live with her own child. Moments like this one made her want to repeat this life she had only had a few minutes, while her daughter was born.

"Roland, come over here." Robin smiled to let two women finish their conversation.

The boy complied and ran to his father, under the tender gaze of Regina. Before you even realize it, Snow approached her one last time and wrapped her arms around her neck and whispered "goodbye is useless, we'll see soon enough, I am so proud of you, and nothing can make me happier to see in front of me that Regina that I missed so much!"

Regina did not know how to answer and she gave her a small smile of gratitude. Snow gave her a smile while a slight tear trickled down her pale face. Regina wiped a trembling hand and holding it. It may be the last conversation she had with the woman, this woman she sometimes loved, sometimes hated. Snow turned and started to leave the apartments of women. Halfway, she turned and made a last smile Roland and Robin, and finally to Regina plunging her eyes filled with tears in another, equally wet.


	16. The hourglass

The woman stood for a few seconds without moving, still moved by the last words of Snow. Lost in thought jostling briskly, she came suddenly heard the boy saying her name. Regina joined him smiling at her and when she found herself near Roland, then she knelt down to match the height of the child.

"What's that?"

"This is an hourglass, it used to..." the woman began to think, seeking a simple definition for the child "…to see the time pass between the first and the last grain fall."

"There's much more to it!"

"Yes, it's true..."

"What will happen when they will all be underneath?"

Regina Robin looked before asking his gaze to the child "I...I will go."

"And you come back, huh?"

The woman took a few seconds before nodding with a tight smile. Robin felt discomfort arise on the woman, but he was powerless to act, to his great regret. Indeed, the sight of the destabilizing hourglass. It was very impressive because it covered almost a quarter of the table width and it was also very high. In addition to its size, greenish prohibited the man not to ask his gaze above. He knew that, like its owner, it was magical. Actually, Zelena had enchanted the special attention her little sister, and he had appeared in the apartments of Regina shortly after the battle. To make the gift more interesting, the fate of the object was to tamper with the grain flow: for hours it was possible that no falls, while other times a flood could still pouring without seem to want to stop. There was little time to Regina before being sent to the final battle against Zelena and every grain dangerously threatened. Robin looked down and hoped that the next fall by several hours. He sighed, thinking that this scene was a lot of fun green woman if she could see. It is the child who cut both of their thoughts rushing on Regina. She took him back into his arms and said, while winding the shot of the woman of his little arms "when I grew up and you'll be back, I'll marry you!"

"Oh oh oh! Not so fast, my boy!" Robin threw approaching, the woman who laughed with a good heart.

"You saw other contenders that you Roland?" The little boy shook his head negatively. "Then there's only you!"

"It could be that there is, and it could be that this person is closer than you think!" Robin replied, with about richer in overtones.

"Nobody on the horizon?"

The boy put his hand on his forehead as if protected from the sun and looked around and said in a jovial tone "person on the horizon!"

"But yes, look good, that person could be next to you!" Robin went on a mysterious tone with a broad smile.

"It's me who is the closest to Regina!" cut child tightening its grip around the woman, still amused.

"So...that, I'm not so sure! " defied his father. He almost ran to get behind Regina.

"We are at the same level now little man!"

Roland stared his father and kissed Regina on her cheek. Player as his son, Robin did the same, but in the neck of the woman this time.

"Two men fighting for me, it's rather pleasant." she laughed.

"A loyal sword to which of the two best protect you fight?" asked Robin.

Less than a minute later, the father and son were standing face to face and small foam swords that Regina had revealed in a cloud of magic. The two remained a few seconds to set the objects and touch their material, they had never seen before. Perhaps something of the world where she was, thought Robin. "En garde!" threw the man before the fight started in front of Regina. The woman looked at them with protecting eyes. Seeing such a scene that could make her warm heart, but she had trouble anguish that almost idyllic. She carefully watched every move, but her eyes fell on the huge hourglass and changed behavior. Robin saw the distress of women and not dodged the attack on his son. He dropped to finish the fight and regain the attention of Regina. She turned to him and gave him a slightly trembling hand he accepted in silence.

"Hey Regina! Did you see, I won?"

The queen of an ancient time nodded tight smile while stroking the hair of the little boy. Then he yawned and showed that fatigue was trying to grasp slowly. The three then headed for the huge royal bed, in which Roland did not need to pray to sleep a few minutes later, between his father and the one who had taken the role of mother to her. For fear of waking him by putting under the sheets, Regina conjured another blanket she gently placed the child with a motherly smile. Once done, she imitated the position of Robin lying on the bed, holding her head with her hands.

"How do you feel?" he asked, worried for the woman.

"I...I don't think I'll win..."

"Does this have something to do with what I told you the other night?"

"No...well maybe...I don't know. This is my magi ...it's different since I'm back here."

"From what I heard, the magic feeds our emotions, right?"

The woman nodded in silence while watching Robin seemed very concerned. This was strange for women that someone cares about her, so she remained intrigued.

"So it's not the magic that is different but you! Since your return, you have changed so much. Before you stay locked up here and only you refuse other people who were there live in your castle. Henceforth, you are helping the wounded and you're even given only to stop Zelena in a final battle." The man paused as he hesitated to say the last words he almost whispered. "…and then…there is us..."

Regina shuddered on hearing "there is us" she thought all this he was not booked . Now, she and Robin's son, who relied on her and already considered a family member in their own right. Was that what she wanted? She did not know, because this lifestyle was a synonym of responsibility, addiction and stress. The former queen preferred to remain silent.

"Before your magic ate your revenge and your rage, but now it operates other feelings you were experiencing not before, but these new feelings are no less powerful than the other, on the contrary! But I doubt that when you face it, you feel love. "

Regina laughed softly before turning her eyes to the hourglass. Robin understood his intention, and with blinding speed, he gently grabbed the chin of the woman with his hand, thus forcing her to not look towards the enchanted object. He peered into the woman and did not move. They stared, or rather admired their faces and approached him one another in perfect synchronization. They kissed and soon Robin felt something wet running down his face. He broke the kiss and saw, not without great sorrow, another tear slide with an eye of Regina. Always with great delicacy, he wiped before kissing woman on her forehead. He then put his own against the one of the woman and caressed one of her hands. The brunette stood up and asked hesitantly if man could do him a favor, which he accepted without thinking. After taking a deep breath, she touched his chest and in one swift motion, grabbed her heart. Once in her right hand, she said. "Can you keep it? Zelena must never find it, I don't know what she could do with a heart like this one."

Robin nodded and Regina gave him her heart. As he was about to take, it did not look off her body and whispered "It's impossible!" Even before the man was able to ask her anything, she turned her heart to him and he saw a game that was not black.

"My heart...became almost all black, and there it is..."

"Not so evil, after all." smiled the man.

"Once a heart is blackened, it can't regain its former purity is impossible! That's why my magic is different..."

By way of reply, Robin kissed again the forehead of the woman bent over her heart.

"Everything seems crazy! A new curse, the loss of my son, the arrival here, our new enemy who is actually my sister, and we us…together! Is it possible that this is the reality?

While Robin was about to answer her, the two saw the few remaining hourglass grains fall at full speed, and they became green when touched one wall, a thud was heard. There was not much time. Regina hastened to stretch her body to the man, whispering "I give you my heart" before he closed his hands on her. He kissed the woman, hoping that this act would be a thousand words and it would help if she will fight Zelena. Because she will, and win, he was convinced. The infernal stream grain hourglass finally stopped and opened both eyes and ended the kiss, looking at the object. There was one green grain, suspended in the upper part of the object dancing vertically. He threatened to fall at any moment. While the man was going to be a crucial sentence he meant for far too long, a cloud of smoke enveloped Regina and less than a second later, she was gone, just like the hourglass. A chill fills the man sitting on the bed. He stared at the place occupied by Regina and whispered that he could not say.

"I love you, Regina."


	17. The face to face

A noise was heard. A minimal noise, almost inaudible, yet Regina had turned to face it. The last magical hourglass grain was falling in the lower part of the object. She looked it slide against the glass walls. The grain was falling with all her hopes which came to nothing. She did not feel ready for this fight; she only wanted to stay with Robin and Roland, nothing more. She wanted so much to confess to the man between kisses what she could not speak about, much less to admit. The woman saw a cloud of magic wrap her with a vicious slow. Before being completely covered by smoke, she looked down at Robin and it seemed that he had said or at least tried to tell her something.

Once engulfed in the purple phenomenon, the air became unbreathable quickly and wet. She felt the mattress out from under her before being quickly suspended in a vacuum. After a time that seemed like an eternity, she landed on a new ground. The cloud of smoke left her and finally revealed the place where she was. Still in the same position as when she was with Roland and his father, she stood up and looked around. Regina then glanced at her clothes, which had changed before touching her hair. Decidedly, this witch was not innovative, she thought.

The brunette woman was transported to the land of her parents where she had spent much of her life, dressed in the same clothes as the day she had saved Snow to her runaway horse. Regina shuddered to be here, she would rather face Zelena in everywhere except there. A strange feeling had seized the day she was back on the property, but this feeling was much stronger now, especially since she knew Snow and Robin did not come to fetch her. The place exuded a gloomy atmosphere, immersed in the heart of the night. She had managed to navigate through a fireball that gave off large flames in the palm of her right hand. The woman had not needed more to find out where she was. After many years of her youth spent to flee the family home to join the land, she could recognize this place among a thousand others.

Suddenly, the magic fire was extinguished and a laugh pierced the eerie quiet.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark, sis."

Clouds amassed over two women before disappearing as if the strong wind pushed as hard as it could them. The crescent moon surrounded by countless stars appeared and lit up the abandoned property. Regina discovered Zelena that was much closer to her than she thought and she showed a disgusted expression about the other woman. The light of the night reflecting on the green face of her half-sister offered a strange spectacle.

"You should not go out at night ... with this color ... " laughed Regina.

"I'd be less malignant if I were you because I will crush you."

Taking this remark as a challenge, the brunette walked towards the woman and turned around, peering up and down , before approaching her up and whisper with a sadistic smile and a hoarsely "I'm not so sure of that, Greenie."

"We shall see!"

Zelena pushed Regina with both hands and let out a laugh of triumph when she saw the woman crashing to the ground several meters away. While the former queen tried to get up, the other stopped her on the ground and holding her left hand over her as she continued her speech certainly prepared before the fight. "You see, I'm not used to losing and if anyone resists me a bit, it never does so very long."

"There is always an exception, and this exception is me!" Regina replied by dropping Zelena on the back.

The brunette stood up quickly and changed instantly by putting a black outfit topped with a red long coat which corresponded more to the image of the Evil Queen and walked to Zelena with fireball in her hands.

"Oh...why not have kept these clothes? They suited you so well, although I must admit that you wore it better at another time!"

"What do you know about that?" Regina whispered, leaning over the green woman.

"Everything, my dear! Absolutely everything! You have no secret for me, I've been watching you since the day I learned that my mother had chosen to abandon me and live a life without me raising another girl in my place!"

Zelena stood up and faced her sister. The latter drew back and laughed "are you saying that you are jealous of me? If you watched me as you say so well, how can you envy such a life?"

"Because there is all to envy! You are dissatisfied because you are weak, nothing more."

The woman chose not to answer this stupid sentence. Her thoughts immediately turned to Daniel. Envying her life was impossible, nothing more. She had the power, wealth, but it meant nothing. She would have preferred to live in poverty with him rather than live alone and destroyed, locked up in a castle as a prisoner of her king.

"So what? What are you gonna do now? Take the revenge you want revenge on the last living member of your family?"

Zelena came suddenly near Regina before answering "Yes, I hope so!"

"And you'll stop to attack the others?"

"Since when the fate of others is important to you?"

Regina sighed, Zelena had never met her mother and yet she had more in common with her that the ancient queen had never had.

The green woman thought she understood "oh...I see! What is the name? Irod? Beris?"

Regina did not answer, but her half-sister had not finished "you can make me confidence, that's what sisters do!" After a few seconds of silence, she said, with a disgusted expression "There is nothing more sickening than love!"

"I thought we were here to fight, not to speak..."

"Oh, but one thing at a time, sis, you're not curious to know what I plan to do if you lose, what will happen in my opinion?"

Facing the cruel smile Zelena, the woman shrugged "I'll find out soon enough!"

"Indeed "

Zelena directed her arms towards her opponent and put an exaggerated laugh : the battle had begun. Both more threatening than ever, mobilized all their forces, determined not to lose. Flashes red, green and purple burst forth from the hands of the women, injuring more or less one and the other. They do not hesitate to call the elements and all the things around them that could help. Regina had great difficulty with her magic, that did not obey her as well as she would have liked. Her rage was not so intense she wanted and this greatly crippled her magic. Like a flash, the conversation she had with Robin returned. Her feelings were no longer the rage and revenge, but rather more positive feelings. She concentrated herself on that and thought she saw a small white flash spring from her hands. Was it possible? Regina tried again and the effect occurred again and she seemed slightly destabilized Zelena. With a smile, she thought about Henry, Robin, Roland, and even Snow and saw something she never thought possible out of her. Her light met the magic black magic of her opponent, and the latter did not survive long before falling. The battle was not over yet, but Regina had a decisive advantage in her.

Early morning in the castle, everyone was busy cleaning the last remaining tasks in the ancient refectory. Snow, like Robin was nervous. Tink was also, but her fear was less visible on her than on the faces of the other two. A cloud of magic came in the room and a few seconds later, Regina came out, exhausted. She could hardly stand, but she was back! Her few friends, happy at the highest point, came towards her, under the eyes of all the fun for the other who had managed to stop their green enemy.


	18. The announcement

"Regina" Snow murmured as she approached the woman lying near the huge wooden doors. While walking to her stepmother, she had a quick thought about their common past: she would have given anything just to never see her again a few years earlier, and now nothing could not make her happier than know she was at her side. While all the others remained impassive and fixed the queen of an ancient time, Robin, who bore his son, ran almost to lie beside her. He promised himself that when she had regained strength, he finally confess his feelings for her fledgling he had already waited too long to confide her. Snow came close to Regina, who had not moved since her reappearance. With a beautiful smile, she touched her shoulder. But what took place thereafter could not be guessed by anyone.

The moment the palm of her stepdaughter touched her, she collapsed to the ground and disappeared under a purple cloud. When cleared, before Snow could not realize what had just happened to her, there was only Regina's outfit, lying on the ground.

"No!" yelled the woman, who fell to the ground, seeking the queen on the ground, as if she would reappear.

An exaggerated laughter pierced the silence for a few seconds later, and Snow did not need to turn around to know who it could well belong.

"Zelena..."

The witch in the center of the room had a victorious smile. No explanation was therefore necessary to understand what the true outcome was of the battle between the two sisters. She whirled on herself to see the expression half - terrified, half - desperate on every face. The green woman took pleasure in watching a father holding his son with a protective arm, who was crying. Robin looked up at her and threw the darkest gaze he had never displayed. Snow jumped up and walked towards the direction of her enemy. The latter turned her head toward her, still with the same smile.

"Oh...don't look so surprised, how can be stupid enough to think she could beat me? Let this be a lesson, nobody is strong enough to challenge me, unless you want the same fate!"

The Wicked Witch pointed the tip of her index towards Regina's clothes. She let out a hoarse laugh again and disappeared in a cloud of green magic. All let go a sigh of relief knowing she was gone, but a few seconds later she reappeared near Robin and Roland, who was crying as much as his little body would allow. She stared at the father and the son, and in a sarcastic laugh, she said just before disappearing permanently "Oh, I almost forgot! Congratulations, you win your little war!"

The room was filled with a suffocating silence, and many came out through a door that was close to Robin and his son, or the other who was close to the outfit of Regina. After a few minutes, during which a few tears of mourning Roland disturbed the atmosphere, some groups were formed and conversations resumed. Snow saw the sad spectacle of an almost total indifference. In all directions in which she put her eyes, nobody seemed genuinely saddened by this news. Some showed an expression of sadness or surprise, but she was one of the few to be truly desperate. Snow felt her hands and her feet numbing, then her heartbeat quickening. Because of turning on herself and the shock of what Zelena had said, she felt some dizziness. The woman took no notice of what her body was trying to make her suffer, and in a fit of anger, she walked to the center of the improvised refectory. Charming understood the intentions of his wife and he tried to hold her arm, but she pulled away with a quick gesture. She climbed on a table and began her speech.

"So this is what that makes you? A woman sacrificed herself for you and that is how you respond? When I look at you, one feeling comes to mind. Disgust. How can you be so indifferent? Since our return here, you have never ceased to blame her, and not once you have opened your eyes to see what she really was, who she really was. Did you know what I told her just before she left? I assured her that when she'll be back, you'll change your opinion on her. I regret I was mistaken."

All eyes turned toward each other as she spoke it with all her heart, without really thinking. A man dared to approach her without turning his scornful look.

"Nobody forced her, she decided it alone, and why should not we be indifferent? I refuse to cry for a woman who has done all these things in the past. She may have been nice with a man and his son, but she is and will remain that heartless monster!"

Hearing these words he would have preferred not to listen, Robin jumped up, full of rage and walked towards the man. He thought that if he should face Zelena for revenge, it was not a man blinded by prejudice that would scare him. The latter felt that the thief came to him and could not help laughing; enjoying the effect his words had produced.

Robin was only a few meters away from him now, and he did not hesitate to shake all those who had not found his way into the small crowd. Nothing could stop him, nothing but a scream of amazement he heard and all eyes turn to Snow. He looked away from his target and saw that the woman had collapsed.

Very quickly, the prince went to find his wife and Robin was forced to stop. He looked the man in the eye, but he had fled. He chose to help Charming.

"What has happened?"

"I...I don't know, I'll take her in our bedroom."

"Let me help you!"

"No, stay with your son."

In the evening, Robin went to the upper floors of the castle in search of information on the state of Snow. His son had fallen asleep and he had asked the Merry Men to watch over him during his absence. When he arrived at the door of the Charmings' room, slowly he knocked at the door before entering. He saw David holding the hand of his wife, still asleep. The latter turned his head towards the thief and stood up.

"How is she?"

"Doc says she needs some rest."

"What happened to him?"

"Faintness, we assume."

"Did you stay the day with her?" After the positive response to his silent partner, he replied "Go get some fresh air, I watch over her."

"Thanks."

The exhausted man left the room, leaving Robin alone with the sleeping princess. He approached her and stood while he murmured these few sentences.

"I refuse to believe that Regina is...she's still alive somewhere and I'll get her. If she was…I would know it. I'll find her. I won't be back without her and if Zelena subjected her something, I swear to avenge. I'm not scared of this witch but I won't put myself in danger unnecessarily either. Roland has already lost his mother, and then Regina, but he won't lose me. See you soon Snow."


	19. Let's find out!

Robin took a deep breath before exiting the chamber. When he opened the door a few moments later, he saw the Prince James in the hallway. Embarrassed, the thief preferred to avoid the gaze of the other man, even if he knew well he was observed.

"I would perhaps not have, but I have listened to you."

Robin turned to David and raised his eyebrows "very well then!"

"She must rely heavily for you so that you are determinate to find her."

"I probably shouldn't talk about this with you, it's clear that you don't have a high opinion of her."

"I remain wary after everything what she has done or tried to do to my family. This is understandable, right? However, I can't deny that she has changed. I think you're what she needs to get better... somehow. "

"If you say so... Now excuse me, but I want to leave."

"Not until I give you weapons with which you can protect yourself, let me lead you to the armory."

"I can defend myself, and I have my bow..."

David suppressed a smile before replying to a slight sarcastic tone "one bow will not protect you."

A few minutes after that, the two men were in the armory lit by moonlight. Robin was surprised to see so many weapons in a narrow place, which had been built shortly after the return of the inhabitants of Storybrooke. He wandered a few moments around all kinds of defenses and attacks ant then stopping near the bows and crossbows. The prince gave to the thief a quiver full of new arrows and insisted that Robin had a sword.

"It slows me and won't protect me more than my bow!"

"You're really stubborn..."

"You should take it!"

By hearing a woman's voice, the two men returned.

"Snow! Are you okay?"

"Better. I'll choose my weapons."

"Your weapons?"

"Do you think I'll stay here and wait?"

"You should rest Snow."

"Rest?" said the indignant woman "I've already sat all day and it's out of the question that I stay in the back just like last time!"

The two men did not answer. Robin thought he should not meddle in this story and David remained his impassive face, with his categorical refusal. Snow sighed before starting "I will at least prepare your horse!"

When she vanished, David threw a knowing look to the thief.

"Take care of her, even if she doesn't need anyone to do it. I'd like to accompany you, sincerely, but if Zelena is back here and I'm missing..."

"You don't need to justify yourself, I understand."

"And I don't worry myself, I know you will find her, you and Snow."

Charming handed the sword to Robin, which he accepted with a smile. They then headed to the stables, where the stepdaughter of Regina was waiting impatiently. The thief put himself into the saddle under the eyes of the prince and his wife.

"Be careful!"

"Tell Roland I would return soon!" dropped the man before bottoming his mount.

Shortly after the man is away, Snow turned to her husband and asked him with a smile "Doesn't he make you think of someone?" David seemed to be searching but found no answer, then the woman went on cheerfully "as courageous and determined as you to find her!"

Already at several places there, Robin crossed as fast as his horse would permit the plains asleep the Enchanted Forest. His heart beat to the rhythm of the hooves touched the damp earth as he was determined to save her, wherever she was. He felt no fear, but rather an exciting and unshakable confidence: he was going to find her was no doubt about it. The thief had the intuition that Regina was somewhere on the lands of her deceased parents. The night did not bother the man because he was accommodated to it after many years to act when the sun had set. In addition, he had a very good visual memory, so he remembered the way he had to take to get to the old domain. He seemed to disturb nature, asleep and so quiet; only the regular sound of hooves came to disturb the peaceful atmosphere of pristine plains.

However, he heard other sounds, very fast but indistinct because they were too far from him. Robin listened and recognized the origin of the noise. He slowed his horse and waited for the hooves of another horse that followed approached. Slowly, a figure loomed in the distance.

"Snow? Is it you?"

In response, the person approached him. Mild anxiety seizes man when he thought that this was perhaps not the woman. Frame advancing inexorably towards the thief, without it arrives to discern the features of the rider. The wind carried a cloud hid the moon, and when it was discovered the dark fog around her; Robin finally saw the identity of the person who was almost in front of him.

"Snow!"

"Don't waste time; let us put us on the road!"

"Us?" threw the man with a slight smile.

"Yes, and that is not debatable!"

The woman galloped under half amused, half- surprised that Robin caught up quickly. He tried several times to put his horse alongside that of Snow but did not succeed because of the many trees that showed the edge of a forest.

"You don't ask me where I'll get Regina."

"What for? I already know!" Snow said with a knowing smile.

"Will be she there?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It is there that it all began, in our history like theirs."

Although Robin did not exactly understand what that meant, he nodded anyway, before bottoming his mount to catch the woman. They moved as fast as the hair and the land on which they were permitted to them. The two companions quickly left the sleepy woods and crossed changing landscapes. If the situation was less dramatic, Robin would have liked to look at the places he saw. After passing in the vicinity of rivers and their waterfalls, meadows left room for the hills, they went back into the woods. The man felt that way, after several hours, reaching almost to an end.

Indeed, when he stood behind Snow, he was in the plains on which he had found several months earlier. Yet something seemed different to him. He glanced intrigued, imitated by the stepdaughter of Regina. They continued to trot on the field of the Mills family, while peering worriedly eye the landscape. Moments later, they saw the barn and the house take shape. Both were making.

"How is that possible?" Robin whispered who saw the scene completely abandoned and almost completely destroyed by time.

"A force dominates here, I can feel it."

"Snow...look at the grass."

The woman obeyed in silence "it is green..." she whispered.

"Exactly. When we came here, it was yellowed. I 'm willing to bet that the dead tree is great right now!"

The two walked to the small slope adorned with fruit tree and saw apples bright red tip its thick branches. Snow noticed another detail to the ground.

"The tomb of Daniel... it's gone!"

"How is that possible?"

"The magic reigns here, it revitalized the entire property!"

"If there is magic, there must be a source, and that source is..."

"... Regina."

Robin and Snow exchanged an anxious look.

"What is this witch has done to her?"

"Let's find out!"


	20. Saving Regina - part 1

Snow and Robin walked in silence to the former home of the Mills. Neither one nor the other wanted to talk, too busy to understand what it could have occurred during the previous night. The man, who hitherto was so confident, felt in his heart born an imposing anguish. He cast anxious glances around him, as the Regina's stepdaughter, who was totally confused. Both mounts had a very slow pace, and showed their changing behavior they either were not to be reassured on these lands. The woman felt a deep longing, she had the impression of having done a good in the past as the area had regained its former charm. Snow shook her head and concentrated on her new task that must not fail.

Arrived near the entrance of the house, they stopped for a moment and watched the facade, lit with torches placed on each side of the huge wooden door.

"Snow, the house was in ruins when we came here a few months ago, right?"

"Yes, it was. Just like the whole area. This is impossible as it is today! There..." The woman whirled towards the plains and squinted. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"A scram. A scream of a little girl."

"I haven't heard anything at all Snow."

The princess sighed. She had heard something, she was convinced. The moment she turned her eyes, she saw a figure near the stables.

"Daniel?" she whispered. "You saw him this time?"

Robin looked Snow and stared into hers. He felt that his heart rate accelerated and increased concern seriously.

"Robin, I saw a silhouette, I heard a scream, I'm not crazy!"

"Let's go, let's not waste time here."

After caparisoned mounts so they do not escape, the thief opened the door without difficulty, opening on a show that left two adults speechless. The lobby was well lit by huge flares. The flames danced on furniture that seemed to have been cleaned a few hours earlier.

"It's impossible..." whispered Snow with tears at the corners of the eyes.

"All this..."

"Belonged to the Mills, nothing has changed. The first time I came here, I stayed several minutes to contemplate the hall, all its paintings, all its sculptures..."

The woman stopped and looked up at the ceiling, imitated by Robin. A new sound came to break the silence.

"I heard it this time!" whispered the man.

The two exchanged a worried look and Robin followed Snow crossing parts furnished as when Regina was promised to the king. She shivered as she passed in front of the bench on which she had betrayed the secret of her stepmother and looked past the Snow flowers grows so cherished Cora.

"Maybe we should separate us."

"Snow, we don't know what force is here, and I still don't know..."

"You are a thief; you should be able to identify you, right? Don't feel obliged to protect me, I can do it alone!"

A few minutes later, Robin climbed the stairs stone that had told him the woman. His anguish grew with each new work he climbed. He had fled his life the magic and had dreaded all his forces, and now he had to deal with to save a woman who mattered to him almost as much as his son . The thief would never have believed that a few months earlier, however, he could not imagine living without it. He allowed himself a brief smile as he reached the last stair before refocus on something much less pleasant than the memory of Regina. He arrived at the heart of an immense corridor which zigzagged between countless pieces. He turned his head to the right, then left, wondering where he would begin the search. Something seemed strange when he looked right. The corridor seemed much longer than that was in his left him. After a deep sigh, he then went to the hallway to his right and slowly scanned every inch of the place. Robin knew that Regina was there, he could feel it, but he was not as confident about the idea of believing she was waiting in a room that he opened and closed. Yet he continued to do so and had the feeling that magic intensified more and more with each piece he opened.

For her part, Snow too, did not think her stepmother is easily retrievable. When the thief had left her alone, she remained a few moments to remember the past. Yet the woman knew she should not waste time with this, but she felt as compelled to do so. Snow had the distinct impression of reliving the past in the past. She began to believe that she had heard the cry was hers, when pushed her horse was packed and that the figure was that of Daniel. Not heard upstairs could be those of Henry and Cora or all of these phenomena did not seem determined to stop. The woman walked slowly, her gaze was drawn into the reception room where she thought she saw a brown child back.

This was too much for the princess. She closed her eyes and felt a fresh tear running down her pale face. When he opened them again, she failed to stifle a sob, the pressure around her was too strong. All those who lived in the house were there before her, reliving their daily gone without even noticing. Cora drank his tea on the bench; Henry spoke to her, standing in front of his wife. Servants came and went in all directions. Snow turned to turn around, and saw Regina, reading a manuscript yellowed by age. She watched the ghost up and head towards the exit, under the contemptuous gaze of her mother and the protector of her father. The princess followed her stepmother. Regina opened the door on a landscape of day and started running towards the stables. Surprised, Snow looked away and saw a male figure that was waiting impatiently. Hand visor for protection from the sun had risen without warning, she saw the two souls meet and entwine. The woman turned around and found herself face to face with Cora.

"Sweet Snow, what are you doing here?"

"You ... you really see me?"

Cora slowly touched the face of the princess. "Obviously, how could I be blind to the daughter of my king?"

"I...I need to sit down..."

"Oh...you tremble like a leaf sweet child, come there, follow me."

Snow did lead to the boudoir and Cora sat on a bench. The mistress asked a servant to bring something to drink for the princess. Moments after this order, Snow held a cup in her two hands shaking.

"What happens to you?"

"I...I 'm not sure...May I leave?"

"Obviously, but you should rather rest."

The woman jumped up and went as fast as she could without running to not attract attention to herself: she was seen by all the souls that were in the house. Domestic stopped when she passed near them and offered him a quick bow before resuming their activities. She began to climb the stone steps when a voice called behind her.

"Snow?"

"Oh, Henry!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, slightly disoriented, but nothing to worry about."

"Have you taken your riding lessons?"

The woman knew what she had to answer. She had already some tears in her eyes, and then talk to lost souls she had known for most of her life was more than a test.

"Yes, Daniel and Regina have given me confidence in myself...and in my horse, of course!"

"I see you already know Daniel it's a very good thing."

Without him, I doubt I would have been able to get back on a horse."

The old man smiled at the little girl who stood before her, dressed in a pale blue dress. On the other hand, Snow, the adult who was wearing a dark outfit suited for combat felt that her hands trembled more and more. She left again and ran up the steps as quickly as possible.

Check upstairs filled again a few servants who wandered; she went instinctively to the right. She had absolutely find Robin and tell him everything she had seen. Snow walked with discretion and was listening to the slightest noise sharpened his ears would hear. At each step, it marked a break, hoping to hide the sound of rubbing his clothes.

There was a laugh. Not just any laugh, the one of Zelena. She also was here.


	21. Saving Regina - part 2

The last doubts vanished from Snow: Zelena was the cause of it all. As Regina when she cursed her stepdaughter a few years ago, the Wicked Witch had done the same with her sister. Where was Robin? She couldn't want any more to see him; she preferred to stand beside the man if Zelena had joined the party. The laughter intensified with each new step she took, but the princess refused to run. The green woman perhaps had installed a trap, and she absolutely had to stay focused to find out if there was one. Snow continued her march, but a strange feeling came over her: she did not feel like moving. It was as if she had remained at the same point since she had entered this sort of endless corridor. When she realized the sad truth, totally helpless to save her stepmother who had always had a place in her heart, even in the darkest moments, she sobbed and shook her whole body.

"Oh...don't get in states like that for her!"

Behind Snow, had appeared Zelena. She preferred not to return, but she felt that her enemy wore a victorious smile. She wiped her tears, but shouted in a trembling voice "what have you done to her?"

"I offered her the fate she deserves, she thank me when she'll be used to her new life."

"Living in the past, that's your curse?"

"Oh...smart as I see!"

"Why do you do that to her?"

"Why?" Zelena repeated screaming with all her might before appearing in front of Snow. "The best way to make her suffer is to revive what has never ceased to haunt her. Revive her life she never wanted. This will decrease...make she mad...destroy herself. The entire property lives with her energy, it eats her. Needless exhausting. I can't wait to see this show! My revenge!"

"What has she done to you to deserve such a fate?"

Zelena plunged her angry glare in the princess and approached her to feel their breath touch the face of the other and whispered "She came into the world! She had the life that I should have and she did not even desire it once!"

"She didn't want it because she understood that power was nothing compared to the love!"

"Well now she will regret it with every ounce of her being!"

"What did you do to Robin? Where is he?"

"Oh...don't worry about him, he went looking for her, he must be alone when he discovers that his beloved woman has become totally crazy and he understands that he cannot do anything for her."

"Do you think he's going to leave? Really?"

The Wicked Witch did not answer, but Snow had not yet finished what she had to say. She moved away from the green woman, and hoisted a confident smile. "If Regina has taught me a thing, it's that true love is the most powerful magic of them all, it can destroy any curse."

"But there is no true love between them!"

It was Snow who turned to laugh before replying "we shall see..."

Annoyed, the green woman disappeared in a cloud of smoke in the same color as her skin, leaving Snow alone in the endless corridor, steeped in magic to not allow her to save her stepmother. The woman tried to resume towards the end of the hallway, but she found herself constantly in the same place. She preferred to return to where she came from, thinking that she might try to do something with the past.

Zelena reappeared a little further behind Robin turned on himself, completely disoriented.

"Lost?"

"Where is she?"

"But wh..."

"Regina!" Robin approached Zelena fearlessly and took his sword and pointed his butt on the throat of the woman. "Answer to me!"

Regina's half-sister pulled the sword with her right hand. "You don't need that with me. Open your eyes, open your heart, if they see clear, if it's pure, the path will be opened to you. "

"What does that mean?"

In response, she disappeared sneer. Robin closed his eyes and forced himself to forget everything around him. Soon, he focused only on his breathing and Zelena's phrases. He did not know how he could ignore the screams of Regina and the enigma that was posed to him , that is to say, a multitude of doors that were before him, and all resulted in another room full of doors. He forced himself to repeat these words, then when they became automatic, he thought of Regina, the best memories he had of her. The thief saw her laughing, playing with Roland, being trusting and kissing him. Robin focused himself in these moments while still imposing and yet inwardly the words of Zelena. It was an amalgam of thoughts that formed in his mind, and something happened after a while. He still had his eyes closed, yet he saw the scene around him appear little by little green room full of black doors with red symbols. A kind of white cloud went out of his body and he walked across the room, looking for the right place to be. Robin followed it and found himself facing a door with the symbol of a tree. It became clear as he approached it and discovered that Regina was inside. The thief then tried to open it, feeling that his job was on the verge of success. What he wanted most at that moment was to find Regina, but the door remained closed. Robin opened his eyes and saw nothing but a black door. He tried again to open it, but nothing happened.

She was there! Just behind the door and he could not open it. Robin was beside himself as anger grew in every part of his being. He closed his eyes, focused on Regina and the sentences of Zelena but nothing happened. The thief opened his eyes and pushed the door with all his might with a free kick. It began to move, and then he repeated.

"What strength!"

"You'd better go before I make you to be a battering ram!"

"Oh...should I be impressed? Maybe terrified...?"

"Back off!"

At the same time, the man was remote by a child. Startled, he looked twice, but he only saw that back. The boy put his little hand on the handle and opened it without any difficulty. Robin followed him and finally entered in the cell of Regina. The thief ran to her and fell to her side, without realizing that the child had disappeared and he called the woman with all his strength. Regina did not react. The thief took a moment to watch her. It was almost a day she was here, and yet she seemed to be trapped for months or even for entire year. She sat on the cold stone in a white dress almost completely tarnished. Her hair had come loose and in a total mess. Mouth opened, she looked at the wall in front of her and held her head in her hands while muttering inaudible things. Her whole body was also going back and forth incessant, as taken by spasms.

Robin sighed, Regina had not noticed.

"What have you done to her?"

Zelena had entered the dark room and laughed to see her half-sister in this deplorable state. "Me? I did nothing at all." The woman looked at him with amusement Robin who tried to talk to Regina, to touch her, to take her in his arms, yet nothing seemed to have an effect on her.

"All magic can be broken and all witches can be destroyed!" Robin yelled looking Zelena with a solitary tear rolling down his face.


	22. The end of the fight

"All magic can be broken and all witches can be destroyed!"

Zelena could not help laughing at this sentence. Her plan was foolproof and it certainly was not a thief that would prevent to savor her victory. The vision of her half-sister almost insane confirmed this to her. Where Regina had failed, Zelena would succeed, she was much better than her, it was pure evidence in the eyes of the green woman.

However, Zelena had vastly underestimated the man, who was not ready to give up so quickly Regina. Rather, he sought by all means talk to her, to touch her, even though she struggled with all her strength. Although Robin did, she remained frozen and stared at the black wall that was in front of her, while continuing her comings and goings with frantic movements more rapid with her entire body. Robin didn't know what she was seeing and when he tried to make her look away, she rushed to return to her original position. The thief felt that Regina was attracted by a powerful magic that forced her to stare at the wall and it would have had the necessary strength, he would have broken without hesitation, but it was impossible. The woman had not realized it was him, she would ignore everything around her except the magic wall. It was in it that where was most of the curse. It showed the most important events of the past of the queen of an ancient time like a mirror, forcing her to see again and again the worst moments of her life. This vision rejoiced Zelena, who was waiting with a wicked smile the moment Robin abandon. After a while, this is what he did, rising, at least, she thought. She laughed again, but stopped when she saw that the man was about to do. He unsheathed his sword and whispered something to the attention of Regina before hitting his weapon. The woman fell back immediately and Robin did the same with her. He then rose without much difficulty and carried. Zelena positioned herself against the door she closed with a wave of her left hand and thus blocked the only exit to Robin.

"The things I do for lov..."

Even before Zelena could finish her sentence, a white power came out of the wall and materialized on beings who laid their eyes on the cursed woman before securing with a deep hatred her half-sister. Robin didn't know the identity of these people, even if noticed an old man, a child and a youngish man among other lost souls. They came together again and formed a single entity which was headed straight to Zelena. The green woman was thrown back without being able to defend herself and dragged with it the metal door. Robin then flew as fast as he could with minimal shaking for Regina. While crossing the oval room full of doors with many and changing forms, he wondered if she would forgive him for hitting the head so she fainted. Moments later, he found himself in the hallway impregnated with magic.

After a few steps, a huge shakes almost knocked him. When he straightened, he turned and saw that imposing cracks formed on the walls and ceiling. Portions began falling stone when a cloud of dust was already flowed through the cracks widened increasingly. This view motivated Robin to intensify his race while throwing furtive glances at the cursed woman. He tried to keep her as much as he could with both hands, but the task was very difficult. He watched everything that was going on around him, and saw the furniture fall into deafening roar. Magic retired place, and brought with it all that could be on its way. Crackles behind him forced to rush to the stairs that were still far away. Moments later, he felt the ground moving beneath him, and when he reaches the first step, a new tremor struck. The floor of the first floor collapsed and shattered on the floor below. A crack formed between his feet, prompting Robin to rush again. He also joined fast as he could the entrance of the house, although he felt his strength leave him little by little, he also felt that he came almost to hold Regina. Once in the hall, he was forced to slow down to catch his breath and saw that the magic was about to permanently leave the residence. Lights and furniture gradually disappeared. There remained a dark and empty scenery, a lot of destruction among all the ruins piled up where the eye of Robin arose. Finally he opened the door and saw Snow running toward him.

"Leave this place as soon as possible!" she yelled while helping Robin was struggling to catch his breath.

Both rested gently on the frame Regina just before Robin snaps into seat behind her and held her firmly. The two horses began to gallop, also wanted to escape this cursed place. The thief could hardly realize what had happened. He did not know how to explain also all the strange things he had seen. However, it was not out of the woods and he knew very well. Robin did not know how Regina would after being cursed and after receiving a blow on the head, he did not know what would happen to the property of the Mills, and Zelena... he fell but he did not find his body. It could not have been defeated so easily. Smashes huge man fired his questions and he turned, as Snow. The house and stables collapsed. Nearly two buildings, two magic circles were formed at ground level and widened. The green grass becomes yellow and two horses were frightened feeling the magic closer to them. Snow turned again to the property, which was once again she had seen when they return in the Enchanted Forest several months earlier. The woman was taken to a surge of nostalgia, having spent the last few hours on the land, with the wandering souls of the people she had known well. She had also tried to interact with them to change the course of events, but she had not suffered that successive failures. Snow shook her head and refocused on the road that stood before her. Her mount was only a few meters of wood which they had arrived. She thought they would need to slow down once inside, because the day was already beginning to break.

When they came out again, the princess slows down and motioned for Robin to do the same. Her hand still raised, she waited that there is no sound then listened.

"The river must be there." She said to the thief.

Both advanced pitch and headed east. Snow squinted to try to see more of the dark and misty horizon and after passing through a portion of a forest, they came to a clearing facing a huge waterfall. The mounts advanced to the edge of the iced water and the woman jumped from her horse to help Robin to drag Regina on the ground. While the thief went down, Snow gently laid her stepmother fresh dew on the grass with a slight smile. She jumped up and took the strap of the two horses.

"I'm going to drink with the horses, they are thirsty and there is still a long road ahead."

Robin realized that she wanted to give him some privacy and he silently thanked her for this gesture. He fell alongside Regina and looked to the sky while taking a deep breath. Once again, the scenery was beautiful, and he would have liked to see and contemplate waking rhythm of rising sun, but it was above all ensuring that the woman was no longer cursed. While drawing his sword, he promised to come back here with Regina and Roland. The thief put the blade of the sword under the nose of the former queen and waited a few seconds in an agonizing silence. But nothing happened. He looked at the blade and began the operation, but no fog formed above do.

The man screamed with all his might and wept bitterly. He did not care if Snow heard or anybody else: he had just lost for the second time the second woman he had sworn to protect.

"How can we get in such a state for a woman like her?" sneered a voice that Robin had heard too.

"Go, witch!" he articulated with difficulty.

"You should leave her there, the area fed her and she depended on it. Once the link is broken, neither one nor the other can survive! Don't you think she still will also come out easily as a simple sleeping curse, isn't it?" Zelena laughed incessantly on an incredibly silly tone as she turned around her half-sister. "No, this curse was much more powerful, and I'm sure she reveled in this lifetime of memories rather than this one!"

"Make her living with ghosts that was your revenge?" Robin screamed with rage.

"Ghosts? Oh no memories, those who have never ceased to haunt her. She lived with her past inside, so I made sure that it became...outside. When she had to leave the property to marry the king, she would die of grief, do not be surprised that it is fatal to her now!"

Zelena kissed her index and middle fingers and then leaned over Regina while placing her fingers on the lips of the inert woman. She then turned around and walked a few moments before disappearing waterfront in a cloud of green magic. Robin sobbed again.

"Regina." He muttered "Forgive me for not having saved you. I swore to do and I was sure I could do it. I regret having been so naive, I should have done all of this differently. I may hit you too hard with my sword, or I may not have been as fast as I would have liked when we left your cell. What am I supposed to do now? I promised myself to tell you all the things that were inside me, but I never knew when I had to talk to you about it and when you're gone , I'm sure I would do to get back. And here I am there. This is so less important now forgive me."

Robin closed his eyes and leaned Regina while whispering "good night" and he laid a gentle kiss on the lips of the woman. The moment his lips touched those of the queen, the magic through her entire body and Robin managed to shift just before Regina did jump up. She did so while taking the longest inspiration she had ever had and she felt every part of her live again. Regina turned to Robin and he hugged her as hard as he could.

"Robin ..." she whispered while the thief loosened his grip "...what happened?"

"You must rest, we'll talk about this later, okay?"

"And why do I have a headache?"

"I'll tell you later."

When Snow returned to the straps holding the horses, she saw Regina sitting on the grass, with Robin. She could not help screaming almost the name of the woman, as the emotion was strong. The ancient queen was exhausted and could barely walk as the curse had weakened, while her two companions helped her to climb on her mount. Robin moved behind her and the two horses resumed their march to the castle. During the journey which seemed their incredibly long, the robber wore a bright smile and halfway, they paused in a plain and Regina stood behind Robin. Moreover, he felt the weight of the woman to rise more and more about him and he constantly returned to check she was just asleep.

The sun was already up when the two horses arrived in the stables. The Merry Men, who were already outside, were the first to see the horses and they applauded seeing Regina. She weakly opened her eyes and tried to sit up but fatigue was too large to make this effort. Snow and Robin helped her once again down the horse and the two argued with their arms while crossing the castle. David, alerted by a Merry Man, came running and smiled at Robin and his wife had succeeded. He helped to support Regina to her apartment and once there, he replied, putting his arm around the waist of Snow. Robin helped the woman to lie on the bed and sat beside her a few moments while passing his hand through her hair. He then got up and walked towards the exit, when he heard a faint whisper "stay..." Surprised by familiarity, he turned and walked to Regina with a smile.

"My clothes are not appropriate to touch a royal bed!"

"So you don't have to wear them..."

Robin literally burst out laughing and lay near Regina. It clung to him and he wrapped his two protective arms. Even if he could not see the woman's face as she returned, though he imagined she had the same smile as his then they fell asleep with positive thoughts after the success they had fulfilled.


	23. For the readers

Hey

First, if you're reading this message, it means you follow my stories daily, and for that, I want to thank you.

I didn't think so many people would read, I just expected to see no more than 2-3 regular readers, so it pleases me to see the number of views, which increases every day a little more.

However, you may have noticed, I no longer publish daily and right now, I don't do it anymore. One reason: my final exams are coming.

I think I will publish again when everything'll be finished (in a month, two days and about seven hours)... yeah, I count the days, I can't wait to be when it'll be over.

I'm really sorry to abandon you for the moment, but I promise you that I would return in strength, especially since I have a lot of projects for these two stories and many more to come.

In the meantime, I wish you good luck and see you soon; don't hesitate to leave comments, I love to read them.

Thanks again to all of you.


End file.
